Ever Ever After
by livingplayanime
Summary: IxK PxT LxP The aliens return what happens I've had to make this rated T now O.o wow...  ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Castles in the Sky insane? maybe

**living play anime: Eat the cookie or else throws cookies at Pai**

**Pai: or else what?**

**living play anime: *grabs axe off of wall* just say the disclaimer**

**Pai: Living play anime does not own Tokyo Mew Mew only her twisted ideas**

**Livy: Thankies Pai**

**Pai: who is Livy**

**Livy: it's me genouis! i changed my name**

**Pai: you spelled it wrong**

**Livy: i don't care [hard to tell he's one of my fav charaters huh?]**

_2 years after the battle with Deep Blue._

Pudding screamed, her mind filling with the images the battle and her ears ringing with Deep Blue's icy laughter. There was a thud on the top stair and a few creaks before her door clicked open and Lettuce walked in. Ever since the battle the Mews stayed with Pudding and her siblings. Tears escaped from the corners of Pudding's brown eyes spilling onto her bedcovers. Lettuce hurried over to pudding and cradled her in her arms.

"Hush Pudding – san it was just a dream… Hush" Said Lettuce stroking Pudding's curly blonde locks. She clung to Lettuce's shirt like it was her lifeline for a few minutes before falling back to sleep. Lettuce kissed Pudding's forehead and headed back to bed.

Pudding's Dream;

_Mint, Ichigo, and Zakuro charged Deep Blue alone. _

"_No Onee sans no" She yelled. There was a loud chink heard and her friends fell to the ground. A blur of green flashed by her and lunged at Pai. _

"_Furri-sen-jeii" Pai yelled at what she now recognized as Lettuce. _

"_NO Lettuce- Chan" Pudding cried running toward her green haired friend whom was now lifeless on the hard dirt. _

"_I'm sorry Pudding," a voice said from behind her. She turned around to see 'her' Taru – Taru. He held out his arms in a gesture for a hug. She tried to run toward her alien friend but the scene changed. She was having a picnic with Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro. Pai, Taru- Taru, and Kish were there also. They were the aliens who were supposed to take back the earth but found a better solution after realizing their leader [deep blue] was evil. They had all parted on good terms after the battle. The scene faded out…_

End Of Pudding's Dream

Pudding jolted awake her head knocking into something.

"Good morning Pudding" Rang Ichigo's voice. Pudding rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Morning Ichigo onee-chan" Pudding said with a yawn. Ichigo was exceptionally happy today considering that last week her boyfriend had ditched her for her friend Miwa. Ichigo helped Pudding out of bed and dragged her down the staircase.

"Good morning Pudding" Everyone said as she sleepily entered the kitchen.

"Morning onee-chans what's for breakfast today?" she said as she pulled herself up onto one of the tall barstools at the edge of the counter.

"Pancakes and syrup today Pudding" said Zakuro monotonically as usual. Mint got up from her stool and started the teakettle on the stove. There was a light rapping on the door. Lettuce sighed and got up to answer the door. When she came back she had Ryou and Akasaka – san following her. Those two were the reason the girls were turned into mews and sent to save the earth.

"We heard you were making pancakes so we came to help" said Akasaka bowing slightly. He always acted so much older than he was but in reality he was only nineteen.

"He came to help _I_ came to watch" said Ryou. Ichigo jumped off of her stool and yelled at him.

"I'll be back onee – chans" Said Pudding sliding off of her stool. She hurried up the stairs to her room and got ready for the day ahead. She brushed her hair and put it up in four braids as usual. She hurried back downstairs to find everyone calmly eating their breakfast. She sat back down in her chair and dug into the warm buttery pancakes.

"Would you guys come to my ballet performance please?" Mint begged giving them all the puppy dog eyes.

"When is it Mint – san?" Asked Ichigo twirling her strawberry colored locks around her finger.

"Three weeks from now… why?" Mint said sipping her tea. Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Some of us might have plans mint," She said again monotonically running her fingers through her lilac hair. Pudding finished her pancakes so she brought her plate to the dishwasher and placed it inside with her teacup.

"Lettuce onee – chan want to go to the park with me?" Pudding asked. Despite her nightmares she was as hyper as ever and the sugary syrup wasn't helping it either.

"Sure Pudding – san" She took Pudding's hand and together they headed for the park in the middle of Tokyo city. When they arrived it was dead in there. There were only three other people there. Pudding started pulling things out of her duffle bag leaving Lettuce to catch what she threw. When Pudding found what she was looking for Lettuce placed the other things back in the bag. It was a pair of handcuffs and two water guns.

"What…?" Lettuce asked.

"Cops and robbers na no da you're the robber and I'm the cop" Pudding handed Lettuce a water gun and kept the cuffs and the other water gun.

"You have a five second head start so you'd better get running na no da" Said Pudding. Lettuce took off running and found a climbable tree. She pulled herself up onto the lowest bough and waited.

"Got you na no da!" Said Pudding cuffing Lettuce to her. Lettuce sighed and pulled out her ipod and gave Pudding an ear bud. Pudding pulled Lettuce out of the tree and they spun around to the music.

"That boy is a monster!" Sang Lettuce.

"Muh muh muh monster" Sang Pudding. They dropped to the ground laughing. Ignoring the three other people whom were watching them.

"Yo Kish do you think they've lost it?" The shortest of the three asked. The middle child [teen rather] replied,

"I don't know…" He said with an amused expression. The girls were still kicking their feet and laughing.

"What do you think Pai?" Asked Kish. The tallest of them shook his head.

"This is what humans call 'fun' Kish not insanity" The oldest smiled. That was a rare occasion.

"Tart, Kish eat this it will make our ears normal sized" each of them ate a toffee and their elfin ears shrunk to human size. In addition to that there pale skin faired out a bit.

Pai slid his wrap out of his stormy purple hair. Kish and Tart followed suit. With their hair down they all looked exceptionally human. They continued to watch the girls.

"Lettuce onee – chan can you change the music it's summer not Christmas silly" Pudding laughed. Lettuce blushed and laughed.

"I suppose your right Pudding – san" She said through fits of laughter. Kish fidgeted next to Pai and whispered

"What's Christmas Pai?" Pai silenced him with a death glare o' doom. Lettuce changed the music and the to girls started to dance again still ignoring the three others in the park

"That Rihanna reign just won't let up" Said Pudding. Lettuce laughed. The ear buds fell out of their ears and they frowned. Pudding pulled a small radio with docking station out and put Lettuce's ipod on it. She hit play and pulled Lettuce to her feet.

'_There's a place in my mind _

_No one knows where it hides_

_And my fantasy is flying_

_It's a castle in the sky_

The girls spun hand in hand in circles laughing all the while.

It's a world of our past

_Where the legend still lasts_

_And the king wears a crown_

_But the magic spell is law_

The girls let go of each other's hands and spun on their own probably dizzy by now.

Take your sword and your shield

_There's a battle on the field _

_You're a knight and your right _

_So with dragons now you'll fight_

They knocked into each other and fell down in a heap as Ichigo came up the hill.

She grabbed three sticks and tossed each of them one.

"Well let's dance," She said. The girls started to twirl again.

And my fancy is flying

_It's a castle in the sky_

_Or there's nothing out there _

_These are castles in the air_

The music cut off just then.

"Aww" all three of them said. Then Ichigo smiled.

"Fairytales live in me" She sang.

"Fables coming from my memory" continued Pudding.

"Fantasy is not a crime," sang Lettuce

"Find your castle in the sky" they finished. They laughed for awhile then packed up their stuff.

"It's lunch time and I vote ice cream!" said Pudding jumping around.

"I second the notion" Said Lettuce.

"Really Lettuce dessert before the meal we must be getting to you!" Said Ichigo hugging her. They ordered a strawberry for Ichigo, a chocolate for Lettuce, and a banana for Pudding. Lettuce reached into her pocket for her wallet.

"Dang it… hold this" She gave her ice cream to Ichigo. "I must've dropped it on the hill I'll be back in a minute" She ran up the hill to go look for her wallet.

"Got ya!" She exclaimed as she snatched it up. She tripped and her glasses fell off.

She felt around on the ground for her glasses. The boys watched curiously.

"What is she doing?" asked Kish.

"She appears to be trying to find those glass spheres" Said Tart.

"She can't see with out them it's a human vision enhancer" Replied Pai. He walked over to where her glasses were and picked them up.

"Mew Lettuce" He said. She froze. Lettuce reached into her pocket where her pendent would have been.

"I mean you no harm I merely meant to return your glasses," He said placing them in her hands. She unfolded them and put them back on.

"Pai – san?" She said. He looked human right now that couldn't be right.

"Yes?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Why are you here?" She asked her hand still in her pocket.

"Tart wanted to come see Pudding," He said simply.

"And Kish wanted to see the old hag" Yelled a voice. Lettuce smiled.

"Ichigo is not an old hag brat!" Yelled Kish.

"Well I have to go bye…" She said walking down the hill. She paid the ice cream man and got her ice cream back from Ichigo. They laughed as they walked back to the house.

They showered and got dressed for bed.

"Bye Ryou bye Akasaka – san!" They all yelled. The girls sat down on the couch and watched Finding Nemo for the seventh time this week. They said their goodnights and headed to bed. Lettuce followed Pudding to her room and tucked her in. Ichigo walked to her room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't even have the sheet on [She's wearing clothes perverts]. A pair of yellow eyes were watching her sleep. Yep that was right Kish realized Ichigo was staying here so he was watching her sleep as usual. Ichigo shuddered in her sleep tossing and turning. Kish fell asleep in the tree he was in. The next morning Kish was woken up by a scream followed by a book.

"What are you doing here Kish!" She yelled. Kish rubbed the side of his head.

"What? Fish girl didn't tell you we were in town?" He asked smirking.

"Lettuce knew?" Kish's smirk grew.

"Yep Pai helped her find her glasses but don't worry we aren't here to take the earth this time we're here to see you guys" He said slowly not wanting to get another book thrown at his head. She lowered the book.

"Oh okay I get it" she said. Then he added,

"Don't tell Pudding Tart wants to surprise her too!" Ichigo cautiously nodded before turning her back to him to leave. Big mistake. Kish's arms wrapped around her waist.

"What no 'I missed you' a hug nothing?" He asked hurt. She smiled and pulled out of his embrace.

"Fine" she said like she dreaded it. "I'm glad you came back Kish" She said and hugged him. Kish's mind was doing a happy dance. She pulled out of the hug and told him he'd better go. Then she headed downstairs to breakfast. In truth she did miss him she'd missed him a little to much for her liking in fact she felt bad for not giving him a chance.

The house phone rang. She snapped out of her trance just in time to hear the conversation on the phone.

"Yes we'll be there in an hour Ryou…Ahmm…alright…bye" Said Zakuro. She hung up the phone and Said, "Ryou called us in to work today okay guys?" They all nodded and got dressed in their uniforms. They took Zakuro's purple Porsche to work.

"You guys are two minutes late I'm docking your pay bakas!" Yelled Ryou.

"Good morning to you too Ryou" Said Mint sarcastically. They all nodded in agreement.

"Shirogane – san why are the uniforms so short again?" Asked Lettuce. Ryou sweat dropped.

"Umm it attracts customers…" He said scratching the back of his head.

"NO it attracts perverts two guys already tried looking up my skirt" Ichigo yelled.

"I agree with Ichigo!" Said Zakuro and Mint. Akasaka – san raised an eyebrow. All the girls agreeing on something that was new. Especially when it came to Ichigo and Mint. They never agreed with each other…ever. Five hours later.

"Where did all of those people come from na no da?" Pudding asked. She was resting her head on one of the café tables. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," yelled Pudding. "Ichigo it's Aoyama!" Said Pudding scampering over to her friend who was hiding under the table again.

"I'm not here," She whispered.

"Ichigo onee – chan says she's not here leave a message after the beep…BEEP!" Pudding shouted.

"Tell her to meet me in the park it's urgent!" He said back. Ichigo sighed and got out from under the table.

"I'd better go see what's so 'urgent'… I'll be back," She said slouching out the door.

"Ah Momomiya – san you got my message!" He said delighted. She sighed again.

"Yeah I did now what's so 'urgent' that you needed me for?" She asked monotonically. Yellow eyes were watching her from a tree listening intently to their conversation. Why is she so cold towards him now? What did that tree-hugging hippie do to his Ichigo? He growled and clenched his fist but didn't make a move to hurt Aoyama after all she wouldn't like that.

"Uh I wanted to get back together…" He said with a smile. Ichigo scowled.

"That's 'urgent'! You tree screwing baka! Go away you…you uhg!" Ichigo stomped her foot in frustration. That surprised Kish. Since when did she refer to him as that! His eyes widened when Aoyama made a move to put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and backhanded him across his face leaving a gash in his cheek. The baka [tree hugger] backed up and turned and ran away. Ichigo snickered.

"Now I'll have to disinfect my hand," she said icily. Kish laughed so hard he fell out of the tree.

"Kish!" She yelled

He made a slight whimpering sound and walked over to her.

"Stop spying on me!" She said sternly.

"I couldn't help it Kitten it was hilarious … my favorite part was when you called him a tree screwing baka" He chuckled. Ichigo smiled.

"My favorite part was when I backhanded him," Kish laughed again. He patted her head and she swatted his hand away.

"see ya Ichi," He said.

"Don't call me Ichi pervert!" She yelled at the now empty sky. "I hate it when he does that I never get a last word in!" She thought out loud. On the Alien's ship.

"Yo Pai where's Kish?" Asked Tart.

"Awe runt is worried," Said Kish ruffling Tart's brown hair.

"Gah was not asparagus head!" Tart called Kish this cause he had forest green hair unlike Lettuce whom had lime green hair.

"At least I don't look like a girl!" Retorted Kish while pulling at the pigtails at the top of Tart's head.

"Stop it you two your both equally pretty girls" Said Pai with a smirk. Kish made eye contact with Tart and they came to a silent agreement.

"So…Pai have you made a move on fish girl yet?" inquired Kish.

"What was her name again Lilly, no Beth, no, no Lilac! Right?" Asked Tart smiling. Pai caught on they were ganging up on him.

"Her name is Lettuce but you two already know that you just wanted to see if that would irritate me correct?" The two younger aliens beamed and nodded. Pai sighed and turned back to his work.

"What you working on Pai?" Asked Kish snatching his paper. It was a poorly drawn house with two stick figures playing catch outside. Kish fell to the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" said Tart floating over to where Kish was and plucking the drawing out of his hands. Tart too fell to the floor laughing.

"Wow Pai I would've thought you'd have better drawing skills than this!" Said Kish.

Pai frowned, pulled out another paper and started again. When he was done Kish grabbed it again. It was even worse than the one before it. The people were drawn in red crayon and on the side it said 'die in a hole Kish'. Kish and Tart couldn't help it they burst out laughing again.

"I think it's bed time," said Pai pushing them in the directions of their rooms. The boys snickered.

"Alright mother hen" Sighed Kish. Kish got into bed and clapped the lights out. Pai tucked Tart in and then headed to bed. After they were sure Pai was asleep the got out their personal supply of whipped cream and sharpies. After they were done they stood back and admired their work. Pai looked like the fat perverted dude in the red suit that said, 'hoe hoe hoe' in the winter time [Kish's point of view of Saint Nick or Santa Claus or whatever" They high fived effectively turning on the lights. Kish clapped again to shut them off but it didn't work. Tart snickered and tried. It still didn't work. The boys clapped their hands together again and the lights flickered off. They snuck back into their rooms and fell asleep with images of Pai's face when he woke up.

**I didn't use Aoyama's last name out of respect i just can't spell his first name :P**


	2. What A Day!

**Livy: Hi ya Thankies for Reveiws! XD**

**Lettuce: Who are you?**

**Livy: I'm living play anime but i got tired of writing the whole thng out it's tedious**

**Lettuce: Not you him**

**Gollum: My birthday present yes yes it was it was my birthday present!**

**Livy:... * poofs him back to lord of the rings***

**Lettuce: Livy does not own Tokyo mew mew in anyway...**

**Livy: I only own my ideas!**

**Lettuce: Read before it comes back to kill us!**

* * *

><p>"Kish Tart!" Pai's voice echoed down the hall waking them up.<p>

"I just love the sound of Pai in the morning don't you?" Kish asked Tart. Tart just snickered at Pai's face.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked tapping his foot.

"Well it was funny" Said Tart darkly.

"Yah to _us_ anyway" Kish added.

Pai reached out to grab the two boys shirt collars but only found dead air. Pai sighed he had more important things to do right now like… cooking breakfast! Though they didn't have a kitchen so…he figured he'd use the lab instead. He walked to the lab door and typed in his new code. Kish had discovered the other one already. The door slide closed behind him. This was the only room in the ship you couldn't teleport into or for that fact out. He took out some tools he'd seen humans using to cook on TV. He took out a box with pancake mix and poured it into a large ceramic bowl along with the teaspoon and sugar. He took the mysterious automatic whisk thing and turned it on. He lowered it into the batter and… splat! Right in the face. So Pai made another batch of batter and tried again this time succeeding. He walked over to the oven thing and placed it in. Then the oh gloriously smart Pai decided to read. When he checked the pancakes [number one who puts them in the oven?] he got a face full of black smoke. The alarms blared. To Kish and Tart.

"Hey Kish I hope Pai isn't trying to cook again cause if he is I'm not eating it" Tart shivered remembering encountering Pai's first home cooked meal.

"Yeah I don't even think it was edible," said Kish disgustedly. The two then heard the ship's fire alarm go off. Kish sighed.

"Let's go Tart," and they made their way through the ship. On the way they stopped to grab squirt bottles and earmuffs. When they arrived at the door Kish tisked.

"Like I don't know your back up plan was your favorite earth fruit" He sighed and shook his head before entering 'Peaches' into the keypad. Smoke billowed out. Tart grabbed a box and put it in the doorway so they wouldn't get locked in.

"Here Pai… we know your in here… come out come out where ever you are" Said Kish clapping his hands every s often as if to call a dog.

"Kish when I find you your dead!" Yelled a voice that was obviously Pai's.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to him he's just a pervert" Said Tart snickering. When the smoke cleared they decided to give Pai the good news before fleeing.

"Pai…" They said, "You've got mail!" Then with what little time they had to they escaped his wrath. The Two ended up in a tree near Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. They were eating pancakes with scoops of ice cream on top. The boys' stomachs rumbled.

"I'll go get us some napkins guys," said Ichigo walking toward an I Hop restaurant. So that's where they got the food from.

"Let's go get some Kish" Tart whispered hopefully.

"Tart, Tart, Tart we don't have any human money" Kish whispered back.

"Well we could sell those domos I have in my closet from back when we tried to sink Tokyo Dome." Tar whispered to him. The two agreed and got the domos set up outside. Ten minutes later.

"We have one left" Said Tart tired from well…just tired. Just then…

"Taru – Taru na no da!" Said a chipper voice. In the next second he was being nearly choked to death by…wait for it…Pudding!

"Gah stop calling me that my name is not Taru – Taru!" He said pulling out of her hug.

"Awe Taru – midget's red in the face!" Said the all too familiar voice of the old hag.

"Shut up Old Hag!" Tart yelled at her. Lettuce and Ichigo just laughed.

"Yo Tart you got something on your head" Said Kish trying not to laugh. In fact there was a squirrel on Tart's head.

"Get off of me you freaky rat!" He yelled at it. The squirrel jumped into someone's hand.

"Run that by me again Tart?" Asked Pai. 'Uh oh' He thought. Then someone answered for him.

"Why does Pai onii – chan have a squirrel na no da?" Asked Pudding pointing to the furry creature.

"It's not mine it just jumped onto my arm when Tart yelled at it" He said patting Tart's head.

"Poor, poor ickle Taru – Taru" snickered Kish. Kish held up a piece of candy from Tart's private stores in front of his face. Tart broke Pai's hold grabbed a big stick and chased Kish with it.

"Ooh that looks like fun I'll help you Taru – Taru!" Pudding said grabbing another large stick.

"Umm should we help Kish?" Asked Lettuce.

"Nah Let them have their fun after all Kish deserves it" Said Pai. So the alien and the two girls watched Kish get beaten by sticks for an hour or so before they go bored.

"Pudding the movie will start without us if we don't leave now" said Lettuce checking her watch.

"Okay na no da" Said Pudding rushing the three of them off to movie land. The movie they were going to see was the newish 'Star trek' movie. The lights flickered off and the movie began. "do you know who Spock reminds me of?" Said Ichigo after the movie ended.

"No Who?" Asked Lettuce. Though she thought James [the captain dude who's friends with bones] was a lot like Kish.

"Pai!" Said Ichigo. Now that Lettuce thought about it yeah there were similarities between the two certainly a few.

"Space the final frontier…" Said Pudding with a Darth Vader helmet on.

"Uh Pudding the movie we just watched was 'Star Trek' not 'Star Wars'" Ichigo reminded her.

"I know…I just like the helmet na no da!" Ichigo and Lettuce sighed.

"Anybody want some nachos?" Asked Lettuce.

"Lettuce we just finished the movie" Said Ichigo slowly.

"I mean would anyone like some nachos to go?" Said Lettuce again.

"Oh then yes, yes please na no da!" Said an enthusiastic Pudding. Lettuce gave Pudding the nachos she bought and they headed for home. On the way home Pudding narrowly escaped being road kill.

"Watch where you're going jerk face the yellow light means take caution!" Lettuce yelled at the car.

"Oops Pai I don't think you're cut out to drive you almost ran them over" Said a green Kish. Pai opened his mouth to reply to Kish's remark then snapped it shut after a second thought. He just parked the car in an alley and they teleported home.

"I hate people who don't pay attention to the road!" said ichigo.

"You shouldn't be talking baka you were almost hit by a truck due to lack of attention," said Lettuce. Ichigo glowered at Lettuce.

"Did not"

"Did to na no da"

"Did not!"

"Did to na no da!"

"Did to!" Said Ichigo on purpose.

"Did not na no da!" said Pudding.

"Aha so you admit I didn't almost get hit!" Ichigo accused.

"Hey you tricked me no fair!" said Pudding. By the time they were finished arguing they were home. Each of them stormed off to their own rooms slamming the doors behind them.

"Gees what's with them?" Asked Mint. Zakuro shrugged.

"Apparently the movie was no good," She said before turning on 'Punked'.

"_Today we punk zakuro will it work? Watch to find out"_

Zakuro quickly flipped the channel to ESPN instead and watched the replay of the Sox vs. Yanks. {You decide who wins} Mint clicked off the TV when Zakuro fell asleep then put a blanket over her. Then Mint walked upstairs to bed.

**Livy: Reviews are good for the soul!**

**Gollum: To catch a fish so juciy sweet!**

**Livy: * poofs him into an endless pit***

**Gollum: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Lettuce: Yes it's Gone forever!**

**Livy: If we're lucky... * throws a bomb down after him*  
><strong>


	3. The Day Before!

**Livy: Big thankies to Sailor phoenix black for the awesome idea *****throws you cookies!***

**Kish: Why am i here?**

**Ichigo: Yah what he said!**

**Kish: *kuggles ichigo* Koneko-Chan!**

**Livy: O.o What is a kuggle?**

**Kish: a cross between kuddle and snuggle! **

**Ichigo: Let me go! * makes puppy eyes at Livy* Livy make him let me go please!**

**Livy: Nope i am a kishigo fan so..*types on keyboard : ichigo hugs kisshu and then kisses him!***

**Ichigo: I thought we were friends! **

**Livy: I'm your evil friend but your friend non the less! *Smiles evily at her***

**Ichigo: *hugs kish then kisses him!***

**Livy: Awe!**

**Kish: Livy you are the bestest friend ever!**

**Ichigo: Yah! *Blushies* i mean boo i hate you *meakly shakes fist***

**Livy: so you admit it ! * starts planning another Kishigo fanfic* Oh and i don't own Tokyo mew mew *sad face***

**Gollum: READ!**

**Livy: oh no it's back!**

When Zakuro woke up her head was in the popcorn bowl and her bed clothes were ruined so she got up to take a shower. Now keep in mind it's four am. She pulled a piece of the buttery treat out of her now oily hair. Then there was a knock on the door. The nerve some people had! She grumbled something to herself before fetching the note left in the door. It was a flyer for the masquerade ball tomorrow. She put it on the fridge and marched up the stairs and into the shower. When she was done she put on clean clothes. She decided it was time to work on her Lawyer skills after all that's what she was really interested in. She checked the halls for her roomies. When she got back down stairs she started to write an argument for a hit and run incident. Zakuro's writing:

Miss Z. [zakuro]: 'Miss May did not mean to hit little Bobby- Joe with her tracker it was merely an accident.'

May: 'Yes I did I watched his bones crack an' all'

Miss Z.: 'May your not helping this situation at all so please shut your trap'

Billy-Joe-Bob: 'The accused admitted to the crime your honor'

May: 'Shut your yap Billy-Joe-Bob'

Judge P: 'Order in the court!'

Miss Z.: 'Shut up everyone and speak orderly or there will be a follow up murder trial!'

Judge P: 'Awe I hate those there is way to much paper work screw the people we could just pile them up in the back and have 'em carted off 'n all'

Everyone: O.O!

Just then Mint walked down the stairs and looked over Zakuro's shoulder.

"I never knew you wanted to be a lawyer onee-sama," She said tiredly. Zakuro's head shot up when she heard Mint.

"You are still asleep this is a dream…now go back to bed" Zakuro whispered. Mint then walked back upstairs. She sighed in relief and put her work away. Then with a yawn curled up on the couch and fell back to sleep. Two hours later Zakuro was woken up by excited squeals.

"Can Pudding go too Na no da?" Said Pudding bouncing up and down on her chair.

"It says everyone can go so…yep!" Squealed Ichigo. She, Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint were now happily dancing their way into the living room where they noticed Zakuro. They politely retreated from her glare and back into the kitchen.

"We can't go though we don't have masks or for that matter dresses!" Said Lettuce.

"Silly Lettuce we'll all go shopping for dresses today!" Mint giggled. Lettuce shook her head.

"Mint-san we don't have enough money"

"That's why it's on me silly" Mint giggled again. They all giggled and squealed as they ate breakfast that is everyone except Zakuro whom was in a sour mood.

"Onee-sama do you want to come shopping with us?" Mint asked with puppy dog eyes. Zakuro sighed.

"No not today Mint I'm in a bitter mood" With that said the four girls interested in shopping left for the mall. The girls' first stop was Miss Masquerade. Each of the girls chose two things to try on. First was Pudding since there was only one open dressing room. The first dress she tried on had a knee length puffy yellow skirt with orange lace and leggings. In addition to that in had an orange half vest and yellow ballet flats. Then she; with help from Lettuce put on the orange mask. [The kind that only covers the area around the eyes] The second dress was orange and sat just below her knees with a small split up the side. It was silky with T-shirt like sleeves with a sun yellow sash that tied into a bow where the split was. Her dress was completed with a yellow mask, yellow lace leggings, and orange shoes with small wedges.

"I vote dress one!" said Mint.

"I vote dress two!" Said Lettuce.

"Lettuce the only reason you chose that one is because it's less expensive… I vote dress one too!" Said Ichigo smiling. So with that dress number one was Pudding's dress. Then it was Mint's turn! Dress one was dark blue, down to her ankles with a thick black belt and was sleeveless. With it she had black pumps, a black choker, flesh colored tights, and a black sequenced mask like Pudding's. Then next dress was teal and the skirt was puffy like Pudding's. With a dark blue belt, elbow length gloves, wedge heels, and half mask [like the dude in the phantom of the opera]. The girls had Mint twirl around in each dress before making a decision.

"Okay the first one makes you look shapeless so… I vote dress two!" announced Ichigo.

"I second it Na no da" giggled Pudding.

"Hmm…well I agree this is much more in your age group" said Lettuce monotonically.

"Wow Lettuce since when have you spoken like that?" asked Mint a little scared.

"I can be serious!" Lettuce said.

"You were a bit monotonic though" Mint replied.

"Okay I was trying to act like one of those critic people" Lettuce admitted scratching the back of her head.

"It's your turn Lettuce onee-chan!" Said Pudding shoving her into the dressing room. The first dress Lettuce tried on was a mint green boat neck dress that belled out and touched the ground. The bodice was laced with dark green strings and at the waist was a dark green sash with a neat bow tied in the back. The mask was the type that you hold up to your face and was also dark green. The second dress was a dark green floor length with black designs all over it. It laid flat instead of belling out and had a split up the side. Another hold up Black mask was included with this dress.

"Uh Lettuce… Ichigo and I are going to go find a dress that better suits your age okay?" Mint asked. Lettuce nodded and sat to wait for them to come back with another dress.

They came back a few seconds later with an electric green dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with one sleeve. The dress had dark purple semi see through leggings, green pumps, and a dark purple half mask. The girls all clapped when Lettuce walked out of the dressing room making her blush. The only person left was Ichigo.

"In you go 'nee –chan " Laughed Pudding.

The first dress ichigo tried on was knee length with a split up the side it was also cherry red and really shinny. It had ruby slippers and a dark green hold up mask. But it showed the bruise Aoyama gave her on her side in gym two weeks ago so it was a goner. The next dress was sleeveless forest green and stopped right at her knees where it ruffled. It had black tinted red [a little darker than what ichigo's human form's hair is.] fingerless gloves, choker, and pumps.

"I vote two!" Said all of the mews said at the same time. They laughed, paid for the clothes and headed over to Hard Candy. Mint got teal lipstick and eye shadow. Lettuce got metallic green lipstick and electric purple nail polish. Pudding got gold lip-gloss and orange nail polish. Ichigo got Dark red lipstick, forest green nail polish, and dark green eye shadow. When the girls got home Zakuro was watching a soap opera and crying.

"What is she doing?" asked Mint.

"She's watching a show that has somehow emotionally moved her." Stated Lettuce.

To the aliens' ship!

"Pai! Pai! Pai! Can we go can we go?" asked Tart. Pai took off his headphones.

"What did you want Tart?" He asked.

"Can we go to the masquerade ball I already sent Kish to get dress clothes and masks so please!" Begged Tart.

"Fine we'll go! Okay?" Pai asked. Tart nodded and then Kish returned with a white short sleeve button up shirt and a red bow tie with black dress pants for Tart, a short sleeved green button up with a brown vest and black dress pants for himself, and A purple short sleeved button up with a black tie and a pair of black slacks for Pai. He also had three black masks for each of them.

"Well we're all set for tomorrow then" Said Tart. Kish and Tart teleported to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. Pai was surprised when he was handed the food so he put even amounts onto three plates and they all ate a disaster free dinner. I should probably say rather Pai disaster free dinner!

"Kish it's your turn to do the dishes!" Yelled Tart. Kish sighed then loaded the dishwasher. He added soap. He wasn't sure how much he sould put in so he dumped three packets of the stuff in there with them and hit start. He and his comrades then decided to go to bed.

**Livy: *is beating Gollum with her cast iron frying pan!* BWAAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH!**

**Gollum: *jumps into endless pit again*AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kish and Ichigo: O.o **

**Livy: I agree with the person who had Aoyama and Ichigo fluff should be called lint on their profile!**

**Kish and Ichigo: I agree too!**

**Cayden: Wivvy!**

**Ichigo and Kish: *?* who is that?**

**Cayden: *gets teleported away by Livy***

**Livy: my nepheu anyway.. Reveiw ! **

**Delia: *shoots Livy with a sleeping dart* review!**

**Kish and Ichigo: and you are?**

**Delia: Livy's friend... why are you two still kuggling?**

**Kish and ichigo: no reason...**

**Delia: Okay Hehhehehehehhehehehehehe...*teleports away***

**Yah all my thanks to my reveiwers**

* * *

><p><strong>and if your wondering Delia and i are aliens so ... yah tootles!<strong>


	4. What Will Come Of This ! ? ! ?

**Livy: today it is Pudding's turn to say the disclaimer but ichigo and kish are still around here somewhere...**

**Pudding: Livy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew *sad face* but she owns her ideas**

**Delia: sorry about the sleeping dart i didn't want to have to help clean up the line of masacure again *scratchs head***

**Livy: It's okay Delio! *smiles evilly***

**Delia: when i catch you you are sooo dead ! ! ! ! ! ! ! * sword appears in her hand ***

**Livy: * grabs frying pan * READ!**

**Pudding: read before somebody dies Na no da ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

Story recap:

"_Kish it's your turn to do the dishes!" Yelled Tart. Kish sighed and loaded the dishwasher. He added soap. He wasn't sure how much he should put in so he dumped three packets of the stuff in there with them and hit start. He and his comrades then decided to go to bed._

Now

Kish was floating in a sea of soda. In his dream that is.

"Kish!" yelled Pai bringing him to consciousness. Then he realized that he was covered in orange and blue bubbles. He spit out the ones that were in his mouth and got up to see the angry Pai glowering at him.

"Opps…did the dress clothes make it?" asked Kish. Pai nodded his head. Of course the clothes were safe they kept them on the second floor away from the bedrooms. Why is that? We may never find out.

"Oh my god my dream is real keep them away before they kill me!" yelled Tart from somewhere down the hall. Pai sighed and handed each of them a black vacuum. When they were done it was time to get ready for the masquerade ball. {Wow that's a lot of bubbles!} When they were dressed and ready they teleported themselves just outside of the hall and walked in.

To the girls!

"Hurry up Ichigo it's time to go!" Yelled Mint.

"Yah Pudding wants to go Na no da!"

"Okay I'm ready let's go!" Yelled Ichigo as she ran towards them. They all walked to the City hall and before entering slipped on their masks. Cannon in d major was now playing over the speakers. {That song is what they used in kindergarten to make us go to sleep though I never did it's a piano and violin duet} The girls made themselves comfortable at on of the empty tables. A man dressed in blue approached Ichigo.

"May I have this dance?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice. The three aliens are at the table next to the girls. Kish gagged.

"Go away hippy!" said Ichigo indignantly.

"Damn it," said the voice that was obviously Aoyama. {Still don't know how to spell his first name some help please?} Kish smiled then continued to look around for his koneko. He looked to his left and recognized Mint by her signature buns. He then looked over at the rest of the people at the table. He approached the girl in the short forest green dress.

"May I have this dance?" he asked whom he thought may be Ichigo. The girl looked back at her friends and they nodded in encouragement.

"Sure…" she said trying to figure out who was under the mask. Kish smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor. He really hoped this was his koneko and not just some random girl. They twirled in silence for a while until he decided to ask the girl a question.

"Why the red and green outfit?" Ichigo frowned this guy sounded so familiar. What did he think she looked like she was dressed for Christmas? Why did she care?

"I think these colors go perfectly fine together" she said some what embarrassed. She was now a color that put her hair to shame. Yep she was blushing!

"I do too but a friend of mine doesn't agree with me" he admitted. A wave of guilt washed over her. He just sounded so sad.

"Give her time and she just might change her mind," said Ichigo trying her best to cheer the guy up. Kish tightened his hold around her waist.

"Do you really think so?" he asked. She nodded and they continued to twirl to the music.

To the tables!

Lettuce crossed her legs and hummed to the tune of the music unaware of Pudding taking down her hair.

"All better Na no da!" exclaimed Pudding when she was finished with the green mew's hair. Her hair having been straightened yesterday was pin straight down to her waist and shinny. Mint's eyes widened in shock and slight awe.

"Your hair looks good down Lettuce you should wear it like that more often" said Mint.

Pai having heard the whole conversation walked over to the table. He bowed.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked in a gentlemen's manor. Lettuce blushed and nodded. He smiled and pulled the girl away to dance.

"I didn't expect to see you and Kish here Pai – san" said Lettuce.

"Nor did I expect to see you and the others Lettuce" He said still smiling. [Wow he has been smiling a lot in this chappie do ya think he's sick?]

" I'm surprised Ichigo didn't recognize Kish yet" she said.

"By the looks of it he knows it's her though," said Pai motioning towards the couple. Kish was smiling like an idiot and Ichigo's blush was getting deeper by the minute. Their eyes then wandered back to the table where Pudding was sneakily eating pocky out of her purse. Then Tart walked over. [Zooming in to where you can here them speak]

"Why do you have pocky in your purse?" Tart inquired. Pudding swallowed.

"Cause I don't like yucky adult food Na no da!" exclaimed Pudding blowing her cover.

"Oh it's you…hey Pudding!" said Tart slightly smiling.

"How did you know?" she asked poking him on the nose.

"You're the only person I know of who says 'Na no da'" he said to her slowly. Pudding scratched her chin then smiled.

"Taru - Taru Na no da" she said while tackle hugging him.

"Pudding…Air!" yelled a breathless Tart.

"Took you long enough" mumbled Mint before being swept away by none other than Ryou Shirogane! Though she didn't know that at the time.

"Ladies and gentlemen remove your masks!" Bellowed the portly announcer. Shocked gasps of awe, excitement, and horror filled the room. Then soon after the party was dismissed. It was five pm so they still had time to hang out a bit.

"Who wants to play truth or dare!" asked Mint when they got to the park with Shirogane in toe.

"Uh Mint that's something you play in a house especially with the dares you make" said Lettuce backing away and sweat dropping. Mint smiled.

"Fine then WE TAKE WHO EVER WANTS TO PLAY BACK WITH US!" yelled Mint.

"Somebody likes their capital letters," mumbled Ichigo rubbing the back of her head.

"Pudding wants to play!" said obviously Pudding jumping up and down.

"We'll play," said all of the boys. Mint nodded in approval.

"I'm game," said Lettuce with fake enthusiasm. Mint smiled at her evilly. All eyes turned on Ichigo. One minute…two minutes of staring…three minutes…four minutes…five minutes.

"FINE I WILL PLAY!" she yelled at them. They all smiled at her and said,

"Now who like their capital letters huh?" Ichigo fumed mumbling to herself about them all being idiots. With that they all headed back to the girls place to play…Truth Or Dare!

[send me ideas for the game if you want to and I'll try to include them]

**Pudding: Review!**

**Livy and Delia: * Tied up back to back and disarmed * Yah What she says ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Gollum: * Still in bottomless pit * REAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Ichigo and Kish: * still kuggling * Review ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Livy: I thought you didn't like Kish ? !**

**Ichigo: I do now so...* turns to veiwers * stay away he's mine ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Delia: what's with all the exclamation points ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !**


	5. Truth Or Dare Stalkers!

**Livy: thankyou to **

**sailor phoenix black**

**1411 alexis**

**shadow raccoon and shadow wolf**

**Lettuce: Livy does not own Tokyo mew mew in any way but she has rights to her characters and ideas**

**Gollum: Fish girl * grabs spear ***

**Livy: * Grabs bow and arrow * Stay away from Lettuce or Pai will kill me**

**Lettuce: * Sweat drops * read on results later**

So the girls and boys made their way to Pudding's house unaware that they were being followed by two somebodys. Those two somebodys had flattish boxes in their hands and they snuck along behind them and ducked into the bushes when they reached the house. The two figures sat under the window to watch them play Truth Or Dare. After about six or seven slices of pizza [so that's what was in the boxes!] the black haired alien belched loud enough to make the glass rattle. The game inside still had not started yet due to a rock paper scissors game to decide who got to go first.

"You pig shut up or we'll be discovered!" whisper yelled the so tan your not even sure he's Japanese dude.

"Sorry! I am trying to eat here!" yelled the alien with his mouth stuffed full of pizza crust. Inside the house.

"What was that?" asked Tart.

"It is a piggy and it is probably outside of the window Na no da!" exclaimed Pudding while heading over to the window behind Ichigo.

"OH MY DEEP BLUE!" yelled Ichigo. The black haired alien looked up at her with his mouth full and smiled.

"That's my name don't ware it out!" he said.

"I brought him back for one day that's all the visitation he's allowed" said Aoyama sheepishly. [Somebody tell me how to spell his freaking first name!]

"Well then you two have to join the game to atone for spying!" said Mint and Zakuro glaring at them. The boys or boy and alien who are supposedly the same person climbed through the window with their heads down. [Mint got these dares from her email inbox so people who gave me ideas you are Mint's email buddies!]

"Pudding will read the first set Na no da!" she said snatching the paper out of Mint's hand.

"NIIIIIICEEEEE! Plz continue?

Ryou: You, mint, closet. I say nothing more.

Mint: Once you and Ryou are done I say HOORAAAA! and make out with Ryou!

Ichigo: Umm I think it should have something to do with Kish.

Well that's all I can think of." From: shadow raccoon and shadow wolf.

"You heard her now get in the closet" said Lettuce pushing them in locking the door and setting the timer for seven minutes. Everyone's expression: O.o.

"Wow fish girl is a lot more confident now.," said Kish. Everyone nodded in agreement. Deep Blue was still on the floor stuffing his face with Aoyama. They were having a conversation in stuffie so know one could tell what they were talking about. The timer dinged and then the door was kicked down.

"HOORAAAA!" yelled Mint giggling. Ryou followed her out smiling somewhat.

"I don't even want to know what happened in there…" said Ichigo warily. Kish smirked at her.

"Awe but I do kitten so WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled that last part there but mumbled the beginning. The two closet champs frowned but said nothing. All of a sudden Deep Blue was there dressed like Russia from Hetalia. [Request from sailor phoenix black]

"I AM RUSSIA!" he bellowed. Everyone except for Aoyama and Deep Blue sweat dropped and backed away. Once he was calmed down and back to eating his pizza the game continued.

"Make out with Ryou now Mint!" exclaimed Ichigo while hiding her eyes. The two mentioned are now in a corner in a full-blown make out session.

"Okay that's gonna take awhile so next Na no da!" squealed Pudding shielding her eyes from Romeo and Juliet over there in the corner.

"I like this dare!" said Kish smirking evilly. Ichigo backed away very slowly running into Lettuce who pushed her back over to Kish smiling.

"Kish you get to make up this dare just keep it T rated," said Pai smiling. [I still think he's sick!] Kish frowned but then smiled. He grabbed Ichigo around the waist and kissed her.

"EWW!" exclaimed Tart. Kish ignored him. Ichigo broke the kiss only to be hand cuffed to Kish.

"I dare you to be chained to me for the rest of this game!" he said smiling at her. But this wasn't just any smile it was the perverted smile. Ichigo played dead.

"Sorry it's not going to work kitten" he said pulling her to her feet. Then there was a knock on the door. Mint got up to answer it.

"Pizza delivery!" yelled the man handing her sixteen boxes before leaving.

"BLUE, HIPPIE! Come get your pizza now!" The two obeyed her and then started to eat again.

"I'll read the dares and Onee – Sama can read the truths," stated Mint.

"From: 1411 alexis,

LOL TRUTH OR DARE HUH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOVED THIS BTW!

DARES:

Ichigo should kiss kish obviously!

Lettuce kiss Pai!

Taruto kiss Pudding!

Zakuro talk like pudding yes including na no da and happiness!

Mint kiss Zakuro!

Pai watch Nyan Cat and tell us your reaction!

Kisshu watch Llamas with hats and tell us your reaction!

Pudding throw a pillow at Ryou...HARD!"

Ichigo sighed but complied to the dare and Kissed Kish who in turn wraped his arms around her waist. Thanks to the handcuff dare she can't run away from him right now! When they stopped they turned to stare at Pai and Lettuce. One minute of staring…two minutes…three minutes…four minutes…five minutes…six minutes [wow they are lasting longer than Ichigo!]…seven minutes. Twitch, fidget, stare, twitch, fidget, stare, twitch, fidget, and stare.

"FINE!" they both yelled while Ichigo and Kish cowered in the corner away from them. Pai and Lettuce kissed and for the first time in his life Pai blushed!

"EWW! No way!" yelled Tart. Pudding frowned.

"Taru – Taru doesn't like Pudding Na no da…" Her eyes were now watering. Major guilt trip!

"Fine…" sighed Tart.

"YAY!" said Pudding hugging Tart. They then kissed. When they were done Pudding gave Tart a lemon drop. Zakuro who has not spoken until now nodded her head. She got up to go into the kitchen. When she came back she was just as hyper as Pudding.

"HI Na no da! HI HI Na no da!" she jumped around saying hi repeatedly for about twenty minutes before calming down. Mint got up and kissed Zakuro. They both shuddered and sat back down. Pai puts on Nyan the cat and sits there watching it. Kish sits down next to him with 3D glasses and popcorn.

"I love this," says Kish laughing his head off. Pai rolled his eyes. After Nyan the cat was done…

"I absolutely can not take it!" he yelled at all of the people in the room. That includes Deep Blue.

"I THINK I NEED TO CHANGE MY UNDERPANTS!" Deep Blue yelled at Pai. Everyone but Deep Blue and Aoyama: O.o. Kish then puts on Llamas with hats and stares at the screen.

"Where has this show been all of my life!" he now was wearing a sombrero.

"Okay Na no da!" Pudding said as she flung a pillow at Ryou's face. He crashed into the wall with a hollow thud.

"I guess that means there's no brain in there today" said Tart snickering. Ryou sat there rubbing his head continuously. Zakuro is in the corner in the futile position rocking back and forth.

"I will read the truths then…" said Ichigo.

"TRUTHS:

Ichigo how was the kiss?

Pai what about you

Pudding what about you

Zakuro How was uuuurrrrr kisssss!

Taruto how do like being called tar tar and the kiss

Lettuce why are you so shy?

Pai if you could, would you turn Kish into a peanut? LOL!

Kisshu do you like chocolate? WELL HERE TAKE THIS HERSHEY BAR!

Mint why do u always be lazy at work!"

Ichigo blushed.

"I guess I liked it" she said her cat ears now sticking out.

"Good I guess," said pai shrugging. How can he shrug at such a thing oh yah he's a moron! At least right now…

"It was all right Na no da" said Pudding jumping up and down. Zakuro is still in the futile position on the floor rocking back and forth.

"n-n-n-not g-g-g-go-o-o-d-d-d" she said shakily. Mint pouted.

"I hated them both!" he said.

"Tell the truth Tart," said Pai.

"Fine I liked the kiss and I don't mind the nickname Tar Tar," he stated.

" Humph I am not that shy but excuse me if I have conscious unlike some people!" she said looking at Kish.

"I have a conscious to I just don't listen to it Fish!" yelled Kish. Those two were the last people in the room to fall asleep besides Aoyama who brought Deep Blue back to hell. Wait hell has visitation rights? Then Aoyama went straight to his house to sleep the pizza off.

**Livy: *drenched in orc blood * Killed some orc and teleported back in time for the ending YAY ME!**

**Lettuce: where is Gollum?**

**Livy: in the botomless pit again why **

**Lettuce: i am never gonna piss you off i don't wanna end up in there!**

**Livy: Review or else no cookies!**

**Gollum: !**

**Delia: bye**

**screen fades to black and creidits roll by**


	6. The Truth Mint! The Truth!

**Livy: sorry i had major writers block and i made another story out of that annoying thing so i'm back in action with EVER EVER AFTER!**

**Lettuce Pai and Delia: *sweat drop and back away slowly* Heh Heh...**

**Lettuce: Did you eat the whole icecream cake in twelve minutes again? *fidgets***

**Livy: How did you know? *has frosting on her face and is still holding fork***

**Pai: Lucky guess i guess *shrugs***

**Delia: Pai what is the correct spelling of Pie?**

**Pai: Use it in a sentence**

**Delia: The Fuckin pie hit the wall with a thud!**

**Pai: *hoping it wasn't him* P-I-E?**

**Delia: Ernt! wrong answer**

**Pai: *gets thrown into the wall with a thud!:)* **

**Lettuce: quick what do you think Pai?**

**Pai: I think OWW!**

**Kish: How come he got thrown into a wall? *smirks***

**PAi: Kish you Irk me!**

**Kish: I thought i irritated you?**

**Pai: That's what Irk means Numbskull!**

**Kish: *pouting* Make him take it back Livy!**

**Livy: *Pats Kish on the head* Don't worry i will *takes out axe can and chases Pai***

**Kish: I hope Livy wins! *yells at Pai***

**Lettuce: *sweat drops* Read? results later *thinking daja vu***

* * *

><p>TO THE BOOK THINY MA JIGG ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (I do not own tokyo mew mew at all...yet)<p>

WARNING FLUFFY CHAPTER! you've been warned!

* * *

><p>"Koneko-Chan…" cooed Kish. Ichigo moaned.<p>

"Five more minutes mom…" She said curling up into a ball. Kish shook her awake.

"Look at that koneko!" He whisper yelled into her ear while pointing at Ryou. Ichigo was red with rage now.

"WHO THE HELL LET TIN HEAD INTO MY CLOSET!" she bellowed waking everyone up. He was wearing pink pajamas. Not just any pink pajamas mind you. Ichigo's favorite pair of pink pajamas.

"Mint did!" They all said pointing at her. That includes Ryou.

"Wait a minute strawberry" Said Mint evilly. "We never finished the truths yesterday" she continued.

"Fine the next truth was; Pai if you could, would you turn Kish into a peanut? LOL!" Said Ichigo crossing her arms while fighting a smirk effectively and epically failing. Pai smiled and laughed a bit.

"If it would get him to shut up then…yes I would," he stated playing with Lettuce's hair. Lettuce is sitting on his lap reading a book blushing madly. Ichigo smiled liking the fact that her friend was happy.

"Hey WHY would you turn me into a peanut?" Kish screeched. Ichigo winced.

"Kish I think you broke my ear drums," she said covering her ears with her palms.

"Sorry Koneko-hime!" he said nuzzling her cheek. Ichigo blushed at the new nickname and the fact he was nuzzling her cheek.

"Nya!" she purred? As she pushed him as far away from her the cuffs allowed. "The truth after that one was; Kisshu do you like chocolate? WELL HERE TAKE THIS HERSHEY BAR!"

"Uh…Thanks?" he said taking and devouring the Hershey bar in one bite. "By the way I don't really care for my whole name that's why Pai and Tart call me Kish" he said with his mouth full.

"Okay the next truth wa-is! Is; Mint why do u always be lazy at work!"

"I AM NOT LAZY! I test the tea!" she said snobbishly. [Well it's Mint what'd you expect? Honesty?]

"Tell the truth!" everyone yelled. Mint pouted for a moment.

"Cause I'm rich and I can!" she yelled back.

"SNOB!" yelled Tart and Pudding.

"BRATS" she yelled back.

"SNOB!"

"BRATS!"

"SNOB!"

"BRATS!" Ichigo and Kish sweat dropped. Pai started to read over Lettuces shoulder. Ryou heads back to the café. Kish starts to nuzzle Ichigo's cheek again this time not being pushed away. They sat on the couch next to Pai and lettuce. Ichigo on Kish's lap both of them cuddling.

"Awe…" whispered Lettuce when she saw. Ichigo decided to take a catnap on Kish's lap and now was purring while he played with her pigtails. Tart, Pudding, and Mint's fight ended and Mint left to go find Ryou. Zakuro feeling awkward left in search of Akasaka-san. Pudding and Tart were bored now that their target Mint had fled the scene.

"How about we all go swimming Na no da!" said Pudding. Kish smirked.

"Not until we play the weakness game!" he said still petting 'his' koneko-chan's head earning purrs from her.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

><p>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Livy: I'll make next chappie soon! *smiles at you*<strong>

**Pai: That stuff is gross why do human males wear this?**

**Livy and Delia: That is a mystery to all Pai to all**

**Kish: Like atlantas!**

**Lettuce: *sweat drops* Maybe...**

**Kish: You found it where is it?**

**Lettuce: *wringing hands* what i never said i found it**

**Livy and Delia: Next time we will be endind the chappie in atlantis!**

**Credits roll by and screen fades to black**

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! I DO NOT OWN IT! Also Hime is a suffix for princess!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUN!<strong>


	7. Tini Weenie Yellow Pokadot Bikini

**Lary the mysterious voice: Live from Atlantis i give you these nerds and Livy!**

**Livy: Okay i am back people and-*eats an air candy*- so is Delia!**

**Delia: *eating my home-made fudge* Uhh...Hi!**

**Kish: Oooh came i have some Livy *Puppy dog eyes***

**Livy: Fine it's not like the poor people on your planet need it * pretend crys***

**Kish: *Eyes water and stops eating* I Sorry! *crys***

**Lettuce: Yum Fudge! *eats a peice**

**Kish: No That Is Food For My Planet Fish *gaurds it protectivly***

**Pai: *teleports in behind Kish* How is the fudge not soggy?**

**Kish: I Dunn Know...**

**Livy: Well now i don't have to worry about the fudge being et while Kish is guarding it... *smirks***

**Delia: Read!**

**Lettuce and Pai: Will Kish successfully protect the fudge find out later!**

**Delia: Who gave you pirmission to talk?**

**Pai and Lettuce: *Points at Livy***

**Livy: ^-^ read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6:<p>

It Was An Itsy Bitsy Tini Weenie Yellow Pokadott Bikini That She Wore For The First Time! ^-^

* * *

><p>"Well I found Koneko-Hime's weakness!" chuckled Kish still stroking Ichigo's cat ears earning purrs from her. "Now to find Miss. Fish's weakness!" said Kish not really aiming for Lettuce, but Pai.<p>

"She has a name Kish!" growled Pai lifting his gaze from Lettuce's book. Kish smirked.

"Found Pai's weakness…hmm…" Kish turned his attention towards Pudding and Tart whom were sharing their candy with each other. He crept over and stole one piece from each of them while they weren't looking.

"Taru-Taru did you take Pudding's candy Na no da?" asked Pudding in a threatening voice. Tart glared at her after counting his own stash.

"No…but…did _you_ steal mine?" He asked crossing his arms. Kish couldn't help but to laugh. After being chased around with a lamp for awhile he gave them back their candy with a smile.

"Found Pudding and Tart's weakness hmm…now for Lettuce" He glanced at her. She was so absorbed in her book that she heard nothing going on around her. Kish grabbed the book and floated just out of her reach. Lettuce panicked. That was her alternate universe…the only place she really felt safe…where she couldn't get hurt…not again…not ever again.

"Give that back you…you Baka-ka!" she yelled at Kish whom just floated there.

"Make me" was Kish's simple yet frustrating reply. Lettuce scanned her surroundings in her peripheral vision. Two book shelves just the right sizes to climb like stairs were near enough to Kish to snatch her book back. She took off climbing said shelves and jumping, managing to both grab her book and slap Kish. "Found Lettuce's weakness!" Exclaimed Kish so loudly that Ichigo woke up and fell off of the couch.

"Oww…" Said Ichigo rubbing her head. Pudding stood up stretching.

"Can we go swimming now Lettuce Onee-Chan Na no da?" she asked with pleading eyes. Lettuce sighed and put her book down.

"I guess it couldn't hurt…do you three want to come too?" she asked turning towards the aliens. They nodded. "We'll meet you at the beach in a half-hour okay?" The aliens nodded again before teleporting away.

"Yay! Pudding will wear her yellow bathing-suit Na no da!" exclaimed Pudding before rushing to the bathroom to change. Her bathing-suit was a one-piece and lemon yellow with an orange skirt, slip on cover-up and water shoes for exploring the reefs. "All ready Na no da!" she exclaimed walking out of said bathroom and then pushing poor Lettuce in. All that was clean was her bikini from when she still had confidence. She sighed and changed. She wore a lime green bikini with a silver cover-up skirt and half t-shirt cover-up top. She popped in her contacts and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Lettuce Onee-Chan looks pretty Na no da!" said Pudding ogling. Lettuce blushed. Ichigo smiled and went to change. Her bathing-suit was also a bikini but not just any bikini a string bikini. The suit its self was strawberry red in color with white pokadotts. Her cover up was white and stopped way above her knees. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to help the other girls prepare lunch. After that they lathered themselves with sun-block and packed their beach bag. Finally it was time to leave, the girls left locking the door behind them. The beach was in walking distance of the house so naturally they took the bus. [lol bet you thought I would say they walked]

The Aliens' POV.

They had gotten there five minutes early and were enjoying the sunshine when the girls came around the corner. Lettuce and Ichigo were running away from Pudding whom was spraying them with icy water from her squirt gun. Obviously not noticing the boys they set up a few feet away from them.

"I'm gonna go swim while we're waiting wanna come Lettuce?" asked Ichigo looking over her shoulder at Lettuce whom stood up and walked over to her.

"Sure" she said smiling and heading for the water. Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Lettuce you're still wearing your cover-up…" she pointed out making Lettuce freeze in place.

"Uh…Yah…right" she laughed nervously removing the half T-shirt and skirt. Ichigo removed her cover up and turned to Pudding only to be tackled to the ground by a certain green haired alien.

"Konechi-wa Koneko-Hime!" Echoed a very happy Kish. His Kitten was blushing like mad trying to pry him off of her. He let go of her waist and instead grabbed her hand pulling her towards the water.

Kish's POV.

"Nya Kish! What are you doing?" yelped my kitten when her feet came in contact with the icy ocean water. Her tail made its presence known along with her ears. I chuckled. In my opinion the cat appendages made her cuter. Ichigo shivered and tried to pull out of my grip.

"Awe Neko-Chan is cold" I said pulling my 'Neko-Chan' into a warm embrace. After a few seconds Ichigo started to pull away from me. I tightened my grip around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. _She smelled of strawberries and roses two of the finest things in the world to me well…besides Neko-Chan_. I let Ichigo pull out of my embrace. _Her face was beat red and she was…smiling?_ Ichigo reached down till her fingers were submerged in the water. _What is my Neko-Chan doing?_ I pondered for only a second before a huge title wave crashed over my head plunging me into the dark abyss. I could see and breath perfectly well under the water and decided to play a little game with her. I grabbed Neko-Chan's leg pulling her down with me. Then I did what I usually do… kiss her. Of course though she never returned my kisses nor my love so I was surprised when she kissed me back. I recovered from my shock quickly though dragging us both back to the surface before Koneko-Chan passed out from lack of oxygen.

"I guess this means you like me now eh?" I asked curious.

"No…" Said Koneko shaking her head simultaneously.

"But you!-" I started now sort of pissed yet confused. Koneko put a finger to my lips silencing me. Then she leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"I _love_ you Baka!" I swear I was grinning like the giant Baka I am.

Pai's POV.

Lettuce was laughing at Ichigo and Kish whom were 'playing' in the water. I chuckled. Kish was grinning like some love struck- Tart. I walked over to Lettuce. _'Maybe she can help me with my Earth studies…well it's worth a shot' _I tapped her on the shoulder just as she was turning around I the great Pai tripped and fell on top of her. I heard someone chuckle. Lettuce's face was as red as a tomato.

"Well, well Pai fraternizing with the enemy are we?" asked the all too familiar voice of Kish. I stood up and offered a hand to help Lettuce up.

"Why don't you go play with your Neko Kish?" I asked rhetorically. Kish smirked.

"Why don't you go play chemistry with Lettuce?" asked Kish copying me. Lettuce sighed and pulled out a book sitting down in the… _white powdery sand, her hair blowing in the light breeze, with sakura pet- whoa there Pai you just got way off track._

"I'm gonna leave you two love birds alone…for now!" said Kish running back to 'his' Ichigo. I sat down next to Lettuce and started to read over her shoulder. What was she reading? But of course Romeo and Juliet!

Tart's POV…

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Livy: The best two words in the world**

**Delia Lettuce and Pai: ? *have crumb covered faces***

**Livy: 'To Be Continued!'**

**Pai Lettuce and Delia: That's three words...**

**Livy: *Glares at them* You et the fudge!**

**Pai: It's eat not et...**

**Livy: Et **

**Pai: Eat **

**Livy: Et **

**Pai: Eat **

**Lettuce and Delia: Review results of conflict above will be in next chapter! ^_^**

**Kish: That's not how you make a smiley face! This is ^-^ REVEIW AND I WILL KILL AOYAMA IN ATLANTIS!**


	8. God Damn The Horror!

**Livy: Kish choose a weapon...someone reviewed!**

**Delia: *presses a button that reveals walls of weapons***

**Livy: *grabs overly large flame thrower* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!**

**Kish: Where did _you _get that? O.o**

**Livy: Meh...i made it...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **

**Delia: *Hits Livy with a frying pan* Livy won the argument with Pai...cause she threatened to cut off his ears...**

**Livy: ^-^**

**Kish: *has flame thrower* BWAHAHAHAH! *burns Aoyama to a crisp while he's screaming like a small girl***

**Everyone (Including Ichi-Chan and Icky Sock): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAH! XD**

**Livy: Akasaka-San is Icky Sock cause Delia and I were having trouble pronouncing his name so we just call him Icky Sock...^-^**

**Delia: ^-^**

**Kish, Pai, Lettuce, Tart, Pudding, and Ichigo: o.O**

**Delia and Livy: READ!**

Tart's POV.

I was being attacked. The ocean was attacking me constantly. Every time I tried to get out of the water I was pulled under again. I rose to the surface and spit out salt water. I heard someone laugh. I turned to face that someone whom was on a rock. The very rock I had been trying to escape to.

"Does Taru-Taru need help Na no da?" asked the girl (obviously Pudding) offering me a hand. I Sighed and grabbed her hand letting her help me out of the water. She smiled and said, "Don't you know you're not supposed to swim out past the rocks Na no da?" I frowned and tried to come up with an excuse for being stupid. Instead I changed the subject.

"Okay…race you to…umm…"

"Lettuce Onee-Chan Na no da!" And with that we ran off both in search of Lettuce. I tripped and fell head first into the sand. I picked my head up and noticed two people looking at me in hysterics. Lettuce and Pai. I shook my head shaking off most of the sand.

"I win!" I said laughing. Pudding just then came around the corner smiling. She was eating something.

"Does Taru-Taru want some ice cream Na no da?" she asked me holding out one of the frozen treats.

"What is it?" I asked confused. Pudding smiled.

"This is ice cream Na no da!" she said waving it in front of my face. I looked at Pai expecting a scientific answer.

"It's a frozen dairy product that humans fancy, the most common flavors are chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry" said Pai looking up from Lettuce's book. I shrugged and was handed one of the cones.

"What flavor is it?" I asked suspicious of the brown color. Pudding looked up from her off white cone.

"Chocolate Na no da!" she said before going back to eating her own.

"Oh…" was all I said. Then very bravely I decided to try this chocolate ice cream thing. It was awesome, sugar loaded, sweet, savory, and melt in your mouth delicious. By the time we finished both Pudding and I had ice cream covered faces. We went down to the water to wash our faces. When we came back up we were offered Nestlé's Quick. Kish and Ichigo had them too…

Normal POV.

Kish shook his and opened the lid. Two dry pieces of powdery magma surfaced. He growled, put the lid back on, and shook it again. He opened the lid… nope no more magma. He smiled in triumph and took a sip. Poof!

"Ack…God damn sand missile blew up in my eye…" he growled wiping the powder off his face angrily. Ichigo had given up on the stupid powder and reached into the basket for something else. A bottle of Kool Aid. She screeched and dropped it back into the basket. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"The horror!" she said showing them the bottle. The aliens were confused.

"She was always afraid that the Kool Aid Man would murder her when she was little…" explained Lettuce taking the bottle from Ichigo and handing it to Kish. He looked at it curiously before passing it to Tart whom took one look at it and threw it at Pai's head. Thud!

"Tart…" said Pai menacingly. Tart hid behind Kish whom was still trying to get the powder out of his hair. Ichigo giggled and tried to help him. Tart; utterly disgusted inched away from them and took refuge behind Lettuce. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Shh…" he said still hiding. Lettuce nodded going back to her book. Pudding was looking for 'her' Taru-Taru.

"I found you Na no da!" she said hugging him.

"Gah…Pudding…Air!" he said struggling. Pudding smiled and let go of him just as…

To Be Continued….

**Livy: Icky Sock Oh Icky Sock You Are Oh So Icky...**

**Delia: your skin is green...**

**Livy: And your hair is barf**

**Delia: You need a bath you stinky oaf!**

**Livy: Oh Icky Sock Oh Icky Sock you are so very Stinky!**

**APPLAUSE!**

** V V**

** V V**

** Review and fav.**


	9. Koun The Unmentionable!

**Livy: Hello!**

**Kish: What the hell? We have a-**

**Delia: *Hits him over the head with an encyclopedia***

**Livy: Thakies Cherio! ^-^**

**Delia: *angry eye twitch* You are sooooo dead! *chases with a shoe***

**Livy: I won! **

**Delia: Stay tuned afterwords to enjoy our friend's version of a song ma bob **

**Livy: P.S. I am Hannah**

**Delia: *Hits Livy on the head with an encyclopedia***

**Livy: Oww...**

**Kish: *wakes up* Can I read the book yet?**

**Livy and Delia: *looks up from fight adn yells* YES!**

**Kish: Touche...fine i'll read by myself...**

**Masha: READ!**

* * *

><p>Somewhere on Earth 2…<p>

"Gomon get off of my foot!" yelled a girl in a shiny black trench coat, her bleach blonde hair pulled back with a large piece of black ribbon.

"Gomen Shi-Sama!" Said Gomon. She was a timid girl err alien with ice blue hair and ruby eyes. She got up and dusted off her worn uniform.

"Soon they will regret what they did to us…how is the progress coming Itami?" asked Shi focusing her green eyes on another girl. This girl didn't seem the least bit fazed instead she stood up and looked the girl in the eyes.

"We should be free in two to three minutes at the least Shi-Sama…" said Itami pushing red strands of hair out of her violent violet eyes.

"Good…" Said Shi smiling evilly. Evil laughter filled the prison echoing off of every wall.

Back at the beach on Earth…

Pudding was looking for 'her' Taru-Taru.

"I found you Na no da!" she said hugging him.

"Gah…Pudding…Air!" he said struggling. Pudding smiled and let go of him just as…the sky rumbled. Dark clouds rolled in at amazing speeds. The sky rippled. Thunder crashed, each time sounding like someone's dark evil laughter. Lettuce shivered. A blue bolt of lightning shot out of the sky hitting the ground near Ichigo.

"Nya!" Yelped Ichigo, her cat ears and tail appearing. The thunder came to sound more and more like icy laughter. The boys stood in front of the girls almost guarding them from an invisible force.

"Pai-san?" asked Lettuce scared.

"Stay behind us all of you" Said Pai his voice held slight fear something that you never heard from him.

"Long time no see Ikisatashi?" snarled a voice. The thunder rumbled and cracked with every word it spoke.

"Show yourselves cowards!" hissed Kish glancing back behind him to make sure Ichigo was still safe.

"Us cowards?" scoffed a second voice. Three figures materialized in front of them. One of them had blonde hair and flashing green eyes that seemed to burn down into your soul. Her black coat snapped and whipped around in the wind. The second one had chocolate hair and all knowing violet eyes. She seemed to measure their abilities with one glance. Her uniform was more fitting for this weather less loose. The third was younger with ruby eyes and ice blue hair. Her uniform was thin and loose. She shivered and looked up at the first girl for an order.

"Shi-Sama?" she asked worried and cold. The girl looked younger than Pudding.

"What useless one?" asked Shi snarling. The girl recoiled behind the girl with chocolate hair. Said person glared at Shi.

"She was asking for an order," said the girl, loathing hidden deep in her tone.

"Give us the girl!" exclaimed Shi fixing her gaze on the six in front of them. Pai's eyes widened in realization.

"Shi…" his eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Ahh…you do remember us then Pai?" asked Shi sarcastically. "Well there are new people here…allow me to introduce myself," she continued looking at Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce. "I am Shi, that one is Gomon, and she is Itami" Shi finished sneering at them.

"We'll ask one more time give us the girl" stated Itami her attention more focused on their leader whom seemed ready to just kill them all and be done with it.

"Taruto you teleport Pudding, Kish and I will get Ichigo and Lettuce to safety…Go!" said Pai glancing over his shoulder at Tart whom obediently followed Pai's orders. Kish and Pai soon followed with Lettuce and Ichigo in tow.

"Damn!" exclaimed Shi before the three girls teleported away to their ship.

Kish, Pai, and Tart's ship.

"Pai-San who were they?" asked Lettuce afraid of the answer.

"They're old enemies of our planet…Koun!" explained Pai before calling for someone. A small girl materialized in front of the group. She was younger than Tart with silver hair and indigo eyes.

"Yes brother?" asked the girl curiously.

"Under no circumstances are you to leave this ship unless asked to by either Kish or myself do you understand?" Pai's tone was serious and his eyes flashed.

"They're back?" she asked her eyes widening in fear.

"Yes they're back Koun…" said Kish sympathetically.

"But as long as you're on the ship they can't harm you" said Pai looking Koun in the eyes. She nodded. The three mews just stood there in confusion looking at their feet.

"We owe you three an explanation" said Pai looking up from his computer. He pressed a few buttons and a small TV screen popped out of nowhere.

"You see we were at war with the west side of our planet they wanted to control the eastern side of the planet…we fought them for control with all of our strength…when we finally killed their leader we took his power…" started Kish as the slideshow began. All of a sudden a picture of a rubber duck popped up on the screen. "What the hell?" asked Kish Pai rolled his eyes and continued the explanation.

"When we took his power our mother was pregnant…but things didn't look so good for her she was sick…so we gave her his power in hopes to save our mother and unborn sibling…when she was born we realized that Koun had inherited some of their leaders powers…" he trailed off looking at Kish.

"Resurrection of the dead, the ability to influence the coming of death, or time its self. Koun can also see the future though we tell her to keep it to herself or it could disrupt the space-time continuum" He looked at Koun whom was paying attention to everything they said.

"Those three plan to reawaken their master with Koun's power but to do so they would have to kill her" Finished Pai. The mews had horrified and sympathetic expressions. They then returned to looking at their shoes.

"They'll stop at nothing to get her…that's why we took you three with us…in order to get to us they would harm you and we couldn't have that now could we?" asked Kish with a sad smile. Ichigo's cat ears drooped. The awkward silence continued until Pudding decided to break it.

"Awkward silence…" she mumbled still looking at her feet. The other mews looked at her questioningly. Hell even the aliens looked at her questioningly.

"Pudding-San you do realize that that does nothing but add more awkward silence right?" mumbled Lettuce looking at Pudding out of the corner of her eyes.

"But I like awkward silence…" said Pudding.

"Why?" questioned everyone.

"Because every time there's awkward silence a gay baby is born Na no da!" Once again everyone on the ship questioned her sanity.

"Pudding has finally cracked…" said Ichigo her eyes widening with shock.

"You can say that again…" said Kish.

"Pudding ha-" started Ichigo before Kish's hand covered her mouth. He chuckled.

"I didn't mean literally Koneko-Chan…" Ichigo blushed tomato red, her ears and tail twitching.

"Nya! Maybe I wanted to say that twice Kish!" she said pulling out of his embrace would you call it? Kish chuckled.

"Your hair would be proud" he said still chuckling. Ichigo blushed an even deeper red now ducking behind Lettuce for refuge. Lettuce just moved out of the way.

"Nya! Lettuce you traitor!" she said covering her ears. Lettuce just laughed.

"Koneko-Chan you don't have to hide your ears you know…" said Kish wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your hair still smells like Nestles Quick…" said Ichigo laughing, her blush almost completely gone. Kish pouted.

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p><strong>Livy: I wonder what happens...O.o<strong>

**Everyone: You're the autheress you already know what happens...**

**Livy: I know i just like to act unknowing for the les fortunate**

**Kish: Now to the song...**

**Ally (our friend): A B C D E F G Delia is after me! She is red she is blue she is beating me with a shoe! Now i'm running for my life 'cause Hannah has a bloody knife!**

**Livy: I don't know who came up with the original song but i like this version better!**

**Delia: That's only 'cause you got to chase someone with a freaking bloody knife!**

**Livy: I know!**

**Kish: What's with all the songs anyway...first 'Oh Icky Sock' now 'What ever the hell that was'?**

**Livy and Delia: We're getting in the International Aoyama-Baka Bashing Day Spirit Duh!**

**Lettuce and Pai: Read and Review...**


	10. Does Koun Really Mean Fortune?

**Livy: Some of my favorite foods are in this chappie!**

**Delia: *Rolls Eyes* Yes they are**

**Kish: What the hell is- *Gets knocked over the head with a scone***

**Pai: Death by scone?**

**Livy: And that there Delia is why I will not eat your precious Iggy's scones...**

**Delia: *Takes one look at Kish* Point taken...**

**Livy: I think these will be one of our greatest weapons for when we take over the world!**

**Delia: Do you want the CIA after us again?**

**Pai, Tart, Lettuce, Pudding, Ichigo, and a newly awoken Kish: *Sweat Drops* CIA?**

**Livy: .**

**Delia: *Throws a scone at Livy* While she does that read ^_^**

**Kish: That is NOT a smile THIS is ^-^ Get it right people **

**Everyone but Kish: = - = **

* * *

><p>Does Koun Really Mean Fortune?<p>

* * *

><p>Koun smiled it was nice to see her brothers happy. Of course she had foreseen the return of the Yukies, but she prayed to whom ever was up there that it was all just a bad dream. Kish pouted. Ichigo still giggling wrapped her arms around his neck. Kish's pout instantly disappeared instead being replaced by his signature smirk. Ichigo buried her head in his hair muffling her laugh. Kish was going to stay there but Ichigo blew into his ear making it twitch. He growled trying to get his ear to stop with the infernal twitching. Lettuce and Pai watched this with amusement. As soon as Kish got his ear to stop twitching…wait for it…wait for it…she blew into it again. He growled. The game was becoming tedious so he turned around and pulled Ichigo onto his lap deciding to play with her hair. After about two minutes of this though he got bored. He bent down and blew into Ichigo's ear making it flick. Lettuce and Pai decided to stop watching them then and read instead. Lettuce sat down and pulled a book out of her bag. Pai 'seeming' not to have a book sat down next to her and read over her shoulder. 'Pride and Prejudice' was the name of the book. Two characters in this book were very similar to themselves. Lettuce of course possessed the characteristics of Elizabeth. A girl whom had a very good judge of character and always (not always seemingly evident they may even be the least bit subtle) shows her opinion. Pai on the other hand resembled the overly proud arrogant Mr. Darcy whom wasn't afraid to be spiteful towards most people. The two were about as different as different could be minus their incredible intellect. Though somehow they fell in love. Somewhere in the book Lettuce got tired and rested her head on Pai's shoulder content. Meanwhile Tart and Pudding were playing horsy…<p>

To Be Continued…

Immediately…...

"What is 'Horsy'?" asked Tart warily. Pudding laughed attacked Tart. 2 hours later…

"To the kitchen Taru-Taru!" said Pudding. Tart groaned.

"Can we please play something else?" he whined looking up at her. Pudding pouted.

"Fine Na no da…" she said helping Tart to his feet. Tart stretched.

"Thanks" he said. Lettuce walked into the living room with Pai by her side.

"Lunch time" she said beaming. Everyone looked terrified. They glanced at Pai nervously. Pai crossed his arms and frowned his ears drooping.

"I didn't cook it…Lettuce did…" he said. Everyone's doubts vanished and they stormed into the dinning room.

"Wait until they find out you really did cook it…" Lettuce whispered to Pai.

"I know right…" he whispered back as everyone filled his or her plates with delicious food. This meal contained,

Cranberry sauce, lemon pepper chicken, garden fresh salad, smoked papayas with bacon bits to add crunch, and liquid nitrogen ice cream (It exists and it's quite good if I might add google that shit). Koun knew of course but she also knew that Lettuce had helped Pai and taught him how to cook so he wouldn't burn down the ship. After dinner was finished lettuce and Pai smiled.

"Pai has something to tell you," said Lettuce smiling sweetly.

"I cooked this food with Lettuce's help" he said smiling at them. The smile made them insecure. As if what they ate had poison in it and he was the only one who knew about it. Koun chuckled.

"Dinner was very good brother dearest" she said masking her worry for everyone's safety. She was worthless in her own eyes. Just a burden to everyone. But she wouldn't give herself over to Shi and her 'friends', because it would hurt her family. _'Yah that's why…' _she thought at first but then…_ 'No that's not why I'm just selfish, I don't want to die…not, not that I'm afraid it'll hurt my family…I just don't want to die' _Ichigo seemed to notice something was wrong. She knew that face. It was the same face she'd seen on Kish whenever something had gone wrong. She walked over to the girl.

"Koun…" she whispered.

"Hai?" asked Koun absent-mindedly.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of the uhh…whatever they are… and you'll be safe" she said tucking a lock of the girl's hair behind her ear.

"Really?" said Koun. She was surprised that the girl that she'd just met was being so nice to her. Not to mention that she was willing to protect her. Koun smiled sadly. "Kish isn't going to let fight…you do realize that right?"

"Mmmhmm he'll have to deal with it now won't he. That's what we do best now come have fun and stop dwelling on things that ought not be dwelled on" (Wow Ichigo sounded like me in that sentence…) Koun smiled she liked this Ichigo girl. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't give up just yet. Ichigo dragged the alien girl with her into the living room where everyone was relaxing. Pudding was in the corner with Tart trying to teach him how to play cats in the cradle. She giggled when Tart managed to tie himself up in such a small piece of string. Lettuce and Pai were watching the cooking channel. Ichigo guessed this was for Pai's benefit. She and Koun sat down.

"Where's Kish" Ichigo wondered out loud. Arms wrapped around her.

"You called?" he said smirking. Koun pretended to gag. Kish frowned. "Way to ruin the moment," he said.

"What moment?" asked Ichigo curiously. She slipped out of his embrace and pulled a deck of cards out of her sock. (Well she's in a bathing suit and cover up soo yah it would have to be in her sock)

"What are those for?" asked Koun. Ichigo smiled as she separated the cards into different piles. Three piles had only seven cards each the other had the rest of the cards.

"Crazy 8's" Said Ichigo. Koun read the directions in Ichigo's head and agreed to play. Kish apparently knew how to play already because he picked up his pile of cards and looked at them. He frowned.

"How come I always get the shitty cards?" he asked rhetorically. Ichigo snickered.

"It must just be the fact that you're bad luck" she said fanning her cards out. Koun tried to do the same. She tried and failed three times. Then she finally got it. Ichigo flipped the first card in the big pile over. It was a yellow two. It was Kish's turn. He put down a red two. _'bastard'_ Thought Koun. This was because her deck consisted mostly of yellow cards. Ooh wait she had one of those color changing cards. She placed it down on top of Kish's two. He growled. She smiled. Ichigo smirked.

"That's an illegal move with two's you have to put down another two"

"Kuso…" I said under my breath. I picked up two cards from the big pile. It was Ichigo's turn again. She put down a red five. The game continued for another half hour or so before ending. Kish was doing a victory dance. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"If he celebrates like that…" started Ichigo.

"He must be a really sore loser…" finished Koun. His victory dance came down in flames though when Tart got tired of it and threw…wait for it…wait for it…a package of Kool Aid at his head.

"Ooh…that had to hurt" said Ichigo cringing when Kish fell on the ground. Koun rolled her eyes.

"You kidding me Kish's head is soo hard I bet he broke the floor"

"I heard that Koun!"

"Ooh I'm so scared of a guy that was beat up by a package of Kool Aid" Said Koun Sarcastically. Kish pouted. A loud crash was heard…

TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL THIS TIME!

**Livy: I will try to update soon**

**Delia (Willow Yew): Try? You Will! Or I'll kill you with your favourite food like you threatened to do to me!**

**Livy: No! Not with nitrogen Ice Cream or Quiche! PLEASE!**

**Tokyo Mew Mew Cast: *Points to the scene above* With one review you can stop the tourturing of authers and authresses everywhere...just one review can make all the difference in their lives so please don't be heartless.**

**Livy: *whipes away imaginary tear* Also if you like Hetalia Check out Delia's profile 'Willow Yew'**


	11. The Darkness

**Livy: Thankies to Sailor Phoenix Black for reviewing and saving me from Delia's wrath...**

**Delia: *pouts* **

**Kish: Would you just get over it?**

**Delia: Why don't you just get over Ichigo!**

**Kish and Livy: Touche'**

* * *

><p>the darkness is our new kingdom!<p>

* * *

><p>A loud crash was heard.<p>

"How dare you betray our trust! RIBBON MINTO ECHO!" bellowed a voice from the corridor.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorpho-Sis!" cried Ichigo transforming into Mew Ichigo. She pulled out her Strawberry bell and deflected Mint's attack.

"RIBBON-" Mint was suddenly cut off. "O-Onee-Sama?"

"Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce?" called Zakuro.

"Hai?" they asked. Lettuce and Pudding reached for their pendants unsure of what to do. Finally…

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorpho-Sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorpho-Sis!" They were both engulfed in light momentarily.

"Are you okay?" asked Mint sounding nervous.

"We're fine," answered Ichigo. Eventually the footsteps got closer then the two mews came into sight.

"Why did you three run off with them for?" asked Mint gesturing to the aliens. She glared at them while she spoke; only snapping out of it when Zakuro spoke.

"Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce won't you at least come say goodbye before we leave?" asked Zakuro concerned it seemed. The mews thought nothing of it and walked over to where Mint and Zakuro were. The aliens on the other hand growled. They didn't trust these mews. When Mint and Zakuro reached out to the girls the boys' weapons appeared behind their backs waiting. Koun's eyes widened. _'Pai said the dimension was safe how…How could he be wrong? This is a nightmare…that's right soon I'll wake up and everything will be fine…'_ But everything wasn't fine. At the last second the two 'Mews' grabbed Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding with a final warning.

"Shi hurry up!" said Zakuro before the two Mews teleported away. Kish, Pai, and Tart launched into action standing in front of Koun as if to protect her. Their protection was wasted. Someone teleported behind Koun and grabbed her wrist. In a flash she was gone.

At Shi, Itami, and Gomon's place.

Koun's POV.

We we're dropped onto a cold surface stone I believe. _'Damn them why did they have to take Ichigo and the others too? Damn them! Damn them all!' _I kept my temper under control though. I wanted to loose control and make the Earth swallow them but I didn't. I felt some how restrained like in one of those dreams where you try to run but your feet are stuck in place.

"Take us back you meanies!" yelled Pudding. They just rolled their eyes at her.

"Y-You'll never get away with this!" yelled a timid Lettuce. Shi smiled at her.

"Dear Lettuce don't worry we'll make sure you all will enjoy your stay with us" Shi said landing in front of us.

"We wouldn't want to be bad hostesses now would we Gomon?" said Itami floating down with the girl to stand beside Shi. Shi turned to me.

"Besides as soon as you are dead you three are free to go" Ichigo, Pudding, and Lettuce ran and stood between Shi and myself trying to protect me.

"The first chance you get run" whispered Lettuce.

"B-B-"

"You heard me Koun the first chance got it?" whispered Lettuce in a sterner voice. I nodded.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Their attacks were enough of a distraction for me to teleport away unfortunately that left them in the hands of Shi and Itami.

Lettuce's POV.

At this point I didn't care if I died. For there are others who need to live more than I. Our distraction worked and Koun was free. I smiled until…

"Hmm giddy are we Lettuce dear? I wouldn't be for every action has but an equal and opposite reaction…" said Itami darkly. Though I thought I caught a bit of reluctance, hesitation, and sorrow in her tone. A bolt of lightning shot at me knocking me off of my feet. I landed with a thud against the cold stone ground.

"Lettuce!"

"Lettuce Onee-Chan!"

I tried to get up for them. To show them that I'd be okay. To show them that there was no need to worry. My arms shook as I tried to push myself up. I made some progress before my arms gave out. It hurt to breath…of course I knew what that meant. It meant that I had a few broken ribs. Darkness filled my vision and my eyes drooped. _'Maybe…maybe this is a good time to-no it's not!' _I told myself but after seconds I was swallowed by blackness. The blackness was my comfort zone for now.

Pudding's POV.

Koun Onee-Chan was free. I saw Lettuce smile to my right. I beamed for a second before…

"Hmm giddy are we Lettuce dear? I wouldn't be for every action has but an equal and opposite reaction…" Said Itami darkly. I shivered though I didn't understand completely what Itami said meant. A bolt of lightning struck Lettuce Onee-Chan in the stomach. She fell backwards onto the cold floor.

"Lettuce!" cried Ichigo.

"Lettuce Onee-Chan!" I screamed crying, my tears finding their way out of my eyes. She twitched and attempted to get up before falling back down. Her eyes slowly closed and then eventually Lettuce Onee-Chan's breathing slowed.

"You hurt Lettuce Onee-Chan! Pudding will never forgive you for this!" I said My face red with anger. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" I yelled throwing my attack at the alien girls. The one on the end Shi I think put a hand out in front of her and my attack rebounded back at me. I fell to the floor and writhed in pain. My Pudding ring isn't made out of real pudding. It burns, it hurts, it stings, and it was worth it to avenge Lettuce Onee-Chan. My Pudding Ring dissolved and I suddenly felt sleepy. _'I guess its nap time Na no da…I hope Lettuce Onee-Chan's okay…'_ My eyes closed and the darkness became my security for now.

Ichigo's POV.

"Lettuce!" I yelled wanting to run to her and help her in her futile attempts to get up. The second I turned around I saw Pudding get struck down by her own attack.

"No. RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!" I bellowed my attack racing towards them at lightning speed. All of a sudden with a flash I was on the ground unable to move. I tried. You best believe I tried. But it hurt. It hurt like your limbs were being pulled off of your body. I heard sounds of fighting in the distance as my eyes closed and sleep took me…

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Pai: Livy does not own Tokyo Mew Mew...**

**Lettuce, Ichigo, and Pudding: O.o does someone save us?**

**Livy and Delia: Maybe...**

**Everyone but Livy and Delia: TELL US NOW!**

**Livy and Delia: Review *Teleports away***

**Kish, Pai, and Tart: We'll find them! *Teleports away***

**Delia and Livy: *Hiding under Livy's desk* Update should be coming soon! Shhhhhhhhh,**


	12. Did Pai Just Say That?

**Livy: Okay as promised here is the next chappie!**

**Delia: Yep...**

**Kish: Can I kill the tree hugger again? **

**Livy: You bet you can! *Hands him her flame thrower***

**Kish: YES! *Chases the tree hugger with flame thrower***

**Delia and Livy: *Eating poped corn (Yes that's what I call it Poped corn! Pronounced: Pop-Ed-Corn)***

**Livy: Ow that's got to hurt!**

**Kish: You can have the flame thrower back now!**

**Livy: Thankies!**

* * *

><p>Did Pai Just Say That? O.o<p>

* * *

><p>"Shi was it really necessary to capture them all?" hissed Itami glancing at the half conscious Ichigo on the floor. Shi turned to her eyes fully ablaze.<p>

"Yes. I knew Koun would escape…but with them…" she started a sadistic smile curving her lips revealing pearly teeth. Then she continued. "Koun won't be able to escape her guilt" The smile grew until her fangs were fully exposed. Gomon backed away slightly afraid of her leader. Well slightly more frightened of her anyway.

"S-Shi-Sama w-what does t-that mean?" asked Gomon timidly flinching. Shi turned to Gomon.

"She'll be putty in our hands dear little Gomon…" Said Shi as kindly as she could manage. Gomon looked confused.

"W-What is p-p-putty S-Shi-Sama?" she asked yet again flinching.

"It's a-" started Itami. Shi boiled with anger.

"How do you not no what putty is? You've learned everything we have! Why can't you do more than be an annoyance and a paperweight! Huh? Answer me!" said Shi picking Gomon up by the collar of her shirt. Gomon scared started to crying and articulating apologies at the same time. Itami couldn't bare it. That was their little sister Shi was talking to like that. Shi had been like this since their parents were killed.

"Shi! There is no need to talk to the child like that!" said Itami grabbing hold of Shi's shoulder. Shi let go of Gomon immediately as if she had been burned. Itami sighed in relief and released Shi's shoulder.

"Itami move our guests to their living quarters please?" Shi asked now in a much calmer voice. She almost sounded regretful. Itami followed her orders moving the now unconscious girls to a separate secure room.

Kish, Pai, Koun, and Tart's Dimension.

Koun teleported in landing not so gracefully on her knees. The boys' heads snapped up at the sound.

"Koun…" said Tart his eyes widening. She received several hugs and a scolding. She waited for the question. She knew it was coming. But she'd have to admit to being useless to answer it.

"Koun where are the others?" asked Kish quietly.

"Where to start…" she said under her breath with a sad smile. She retold all she knew from what she'd seen.

"It's a good thing you did as you were told Koun," said Pai smiling at her gratefully.

"Hmm why?" she asked confused. Didn't she just bring shame to their family?

"If you hadn't teleported in we never would've been able to pinpoint your location" said Pai explaining her usefulness.

"Yah that's one of the stinkers about this place you can only pin point the previous location of someone when they teleport in" said Kish allowing himself a small smirk.

"You weren't complaining when you used that to stalk the old hag," said Tart rolling his eyes. Kish turned to him.

"Ichigo. Is. Not. An. Old. Hag!" he said flicking Tart on the nose. Koun sweat dropped.

"Can we stay on task here?" asked Pai looking up from his computer. Data raced across the screen making it look like Christmas threw up on it. A blip Identified Koun's previous location.

"Hey how'd they get a house?" asked Kish staring at the picture the blip had brought up. Pai rolled his eyes. It amazed him at how short his brother's attention span was.

"So we teleport there, grab the girls, and teleport back?" asked Koun glancing at Pai. Pai shook his head.

"As I said before you can track someone when you teleport out of their domain so…" said Pai an evil smiled fixing on his face. Everyone waited for him to continue. The uninterrupted silence continued for five and a half more minutes before finally…

"So…" said Tart motioning for Pai to continue.

"So we'll have to hijack a car" he finished his back facing them. All of their eyes widened in shock. Did Pai just say that?

The Mew's Prison room!

Lettuce's POV.

Slowly I became conscious of things around me. The room we were in smelled of new books and mentos. I hate mentos. My head pounded in my skull and breathing still hurt but other than those minor things I was fine. Slowly I lifted my head and rubbed my eyes opening them. What I saw was comforting. Well as comforting as it can be when you're the prisoner of a couple of whack jobs. The next few things I noticed were as follows.

One: Mint and Zakuro were here, asleep on two of the beds across the room.

Two: Ichigo and Pudding were still fast asleep; they were also seemingly fine.

Three: The room was pretty.

And Four: There was no door.

Well that diminished their chances of escape. I propped myself up on my elbows. I realized that my abdomen was carefully wrapped in bandages. I sat up and pulled a book off of the bookshelf next to me. "Gone With The Wind" already have read it. "Pride And Prejudice" read it. "Napoleon's Pyramids" Hmm never read it before. So with that I started my journey into book world where no one could hurt me.

Ichigo's POV.

When I woke up I was in a different room so I figured we weren't rescued. I hissed in pain when I attempted to stretch.

"Ichigo are you alright?" asked Lettuce from somewhere next to me. I nodded and propped myself up using pillows.

"Lettuce is everyone alright?" I asked my vision still blurry. With a start I realized I had been crying. Lettuce smiled at me. Well I think it was a smile.

"Yes Mint and Zakuro-San are here too," she said. My eyes widened. Mint and Zakuro are here too?

"Pudding loves…ice cream…" Pudding said in her sleep. I chuckled. Bad idea. I hissed in pain once again.

"Damn it" I said. Lettuce looked at me from the corners of her eyes.

"You should probably take it easy…you don't want to risk further injury" said Lettuce returning to her book. I looked around. No door. Damn that means no escape. I saw Pudding smile out of the corner of my eye. I smiled too. I just had to.

Pudding's POV!

My dream:

I was eating Ice cream in the park when Ichigo Onee-Chan walked up to me.

"Pudding loves…ice cream…" I said.

End of my dream.

The first sound I heard was someone chuckling. Then someone hissing.

"Damn it" said Ichigo Onee-Chan. I smiled. Ichigo Onee-Chan is all right.

"You should probably take it easy…you don't want to risk further injury," said Lettuce Onee-Chan. _'Yay! Everyone was is all right Na no da!'_ I thought to myself. I sat bolt upright in my bed. My arms hurt but other than that I was fine.

"Awe there are no windows Na no da" I whined gaining Ichigo and Lettuce Onee-Chan's attention.

"Pudding you're alright!" said Ichigo Onee-Chan attempting to get out of bed and hug me. She failed epically. Her foot caught in the bed covers and she landed face first on the floor. I giggled.

"Baka… " Said Lettuce Onee-Chan putting away her book and attempting to get up. She succeeded and went to go help Ichigo Onee-Chan up. Both of them hugged me and asked me a lot of questions such as follows:

"Are you okay?"

"Does your head hurt?"

"Do you feel sick?"

"Are you scared?"

I answered accordingly and then looked about the room for something to do. I spotted Mint Onee-Chan and Zakuro Onee-Chan. A grin worked its way into my features and I got up to go bother them.

Normal POV.

Two Minutes Later…

"Gah! Pudding what are you doing here?" asked Mint after being awoken rudely. Zakuro woke up at Mint's exclamation and yawned. Snickers could be heard across the room.

"Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce? Did they capture you too?" asked Zakuro looking at them. She smiled for once. This was because she now had all of her friends with her where she knew she could keep them out of trouble.

"Hai" was their only response. They all looked bloodied up. Pudding had burns covering her arms, Ichigo was bruised badly and had maybe a bum ankle, and Lettuce was scraped and cut up. She also may have had a few broken ribs by the looks of it. It was plain to see. They had put up a fight. A fight that they were unable to win. The air rippled and the sound of teleportation filled the room (You know the noise the aliens make when they teleport? Yah that sound.)

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Pai: What's the big deal about me saying 'hijack a car'?**

**Lettuce: I dun know...**

**Livy: Cause your not that type of person.**

**Delia: *Nods***

**Livy: Oi! Kish since you killed the Tree hugger I'll poof in Ichigo for you!**

**Kish: *Waiting impatiently***

**Livy: In the next chappie!**

**Kish: *Pouts***

**Pudding, Ichigo, and Lettuce: PLEASE REVIEW! We don't want to stay in that horrid place forever! *Sobs***

**Kish: Koneko-Chan! *Huggles***

**Ichigo: Livy!**

**Livy: Fine. = - = But his is only because I owe you one got it! *Poofs away Ichigo***

**Kish: WHF!**

**Delia: Just review...**


	13. It Was Fuking Purple Santa!

**Livy: ****Yay!** **I wrote more!**

**Kish: Wha?**

**Delia: ^-^**

**Lettuce: wha?**

**Pai: Oi! How come - *mouth get ductaped shut***

**Lettuce: what was that for?**

**Livy: *Ignores Lettuce* This Is A FLUFFY Chapter!**

**Delia: You have been warned.**

**Livy: Okay today Mint will do the disclaimer! *Poofs in Mint***

**Mint: Wha? Where am I?**

**Livy: In my story!**

**Mint: Ooh...this is gonna suck!**

**Livy: *Grabs axe can and flame thrower* Just say the disclaimer!**

**Mint: *Gulp* LIVY DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! If she did it would most likely be along the lines of nonsence!**

**Livy: Good Girl! * gives her tea***

**Delia and Others: READ ON!**

* * *

><p>It was Fuking Purple Santa!<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of teleportation filled the room. Three and a half figures floated above them. (How can there be three and a half you ask? You'll find out soon)<p>

"Hello pathetic humans" said the one with a crooked smile and a curled mustache. (Like in Hurcule Poirot) He looked down at them. Who was this? What's with the mustache? All these thoughts ran through the girls' heads.

"Greetings" said the second. He was the tallest of the group with a long purple beard and round wire glasses. Pudding smiled.

"Did Santa fall into some grape juice Na no da?" she asked taking a step forward. The others in the group snickered. The mustache one spoke up.

"Told you, you looked like that fat perverted dude Pa-I mean-Pascal" Mustache was silenced by Pascal's icy purple glare.

"Quiche you better watch your mouth" said the next figure. She was wearing a trench coat with the collar up so you could only see her eyes. Quiche stuck his tongue out at her. All the mews stared in confusion.

"Never Kori!" said Quiche cockily. The half rolled his eyes.

"Oi! These are the mews? They look weak and girly!" he chuckled. He was wearing a fedora that shaded his eyes. All you could see was his mouth. This guy seemed familiar. So familiar that Ichigo was pissed at him.

"Says the guy in the dress!" she yelled pointing at him. He got mad too.

"Oi! It's a robe not a dress" he yelled down at her.

"Now, now calm down Carrot" said Quiche snickering.

"Asparagus head!"

"Carrot"

"Enough! Need I remind you of our plan?" hissed Pascal. This is when Lettuce noticed that Quiche was wearing a fake mustache. She smiled.

"Yo? Yo Fish! What're you smiling about?" asked Quiche. They seemed to be on edge.

"You can cut the gangster talk now _Quiche_" she said rolling her eyes. He raised an eyebrow. After everything was thought out the girls were teleported into an alleyway. From there they were flown. They were put down in a highlighter yellow Porsche. (My dream car!) They all took off their disguises.

"Koun you couldn't have found anything less ostentatious than this?" asked Pai. (Purple Santa! XD)

"It was this or an old rusty ford! So obviously I chose the faster option!" said Koun indignantly.

"Let's go already!" whined Kish.

5 Minutes later.

"Home Sweet Home!" said Kish putting Ichigo down. Ichigo smiled and hugged him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Thank-you" she said. Kish was grinning like an idiot. Ichigo went to sit on the couch. Kish was about to break into a victory dance but then he heard a light snore. Ichigo was asleep. So proceeding with a silent victory dance Kish made a fool out of himself.

"So Taru-Taru, your name in disguise is Carrot?" asked Pudding for the tenth time.

"YES!" he said. The word echoed off of the walls waking up Ichigo.

"Kish could you keep your victory dance to yourself please?" she asked groggily.

"That was not me! That was the Carrot!"

"Kish?"

"Yah Koneko-Chan?"

"Carrots can't talk…"

"I know that!"

"Sure…"

"Fine then don't believe me"

"Okay"

"Oi! Tart do not give Pudding any sugar!" yelled Pai. Ichigo rolled off the couch.

"Kish! I asked you to keep your celebration quiet!" she whined.

"That wasn't me it was the Fucking purple Santa!" he said gesturing to Pai.

"You better not be talking about me Kish" said Pai. Kish sweat dropped.

"I wasn't!"

"Kish?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes my Hime?" he asked.

"Come here" she said patting the spot next to her. He complied and sat down beaming.

"You do know that Santa isn't real right?" she whispered. His smile disappeared and his ears drooped.

"Yes I know that Koneko-Chan" he said starting to get up. Ichigo grabbed onto his arm.

"Don't leave Kishy-Kun!" she said. Kish's signature smirk appeared once again as he sat down.

"Do you like strawberries?" Kish asked suddenly. Ichigo smiled and nodded. Kish teleported off only to appear moments later with a bowl full of the fruit. "Tadah!" he exclaimed handing her the bowl. Lettuce was in a corner with Koun. They were talking about a book.

"My favourite part is when he choked on his hamburger" said Koun laughing. (Willow Yew's story)

"May favourite part is when England gets nominated to meet the states!" said Lettuce. Pai having dealt with Pudding and Tart walked over to them and sat down.

"Does anyone want to play monopoly?" Everyone but Zakuro's hand went up.

2 hours later

Kish's POV.

I was losing. Epically. I hate this game. I rolled the dice and got a one for the second time in a row. I moved my piece to jail.

An hour later…

My eye twitched in time with my right ear. Ichigo was smiling at me in amusement. Any other time I would've taken advantage of that but not now. I rolled the dice and got…another ten. Back to jail I go. I hate monopoly.

2 hours later….

I can't take it any more! Pai and Tart look about ready to kill the game too. So I did what I do best... interfere. I swiped all of the pieces off of the board. Mint looked pretty ticked at me but why should I care it's an annoying game!

**Mint: Told you it would suck!**

**Livy: Sorry it's so short! I might make up for it next time!**

**Delia: Oi! Livy we have to give the reviewers gifts remember!**

**Livy: Oh yah...*Gives the reviewers pocky and machine guns* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Screen fades to black and credits roll by...**

**^-^ Review! ^-^ Review! ^-^ Review! ^-^ Review! ^-^ Review! ^-^ Review! ^-^ Review! ^-^ Review!**


	14. TaruTaru's present!

**Livy, Lettuce, Delia, and Ichigo: *Breaks down crying* It's so adorable!**

**Pudding, Tart, Pai, and Kish: What is (Na no da) ?**

**Livy and Delia: *wipes away imaginary tear* N-Nothing**

**Lettuce and Ichigo: You four are back early.**

**Kish: That's 'cause I missed you Koneko-Chan! *Kuggles and Kisses (Kind of like hugs and kisses)* **

**Ichigo: I guess I missed you to? *Pats him on the head akwardly***

**Lettuce: Konichi-wa Pai-san!**

**Pai: Konichi-wa Lettuce *Hugs***

**Delia: Oh no I just realised something!**

**Livy and others: Hmm? What is that?**

**Delia: Livy's in a mushy mood! *hides behind large encyclopedia***

**Livy: I am not!**

**Delia: Then explain the crying, the hugging, the kissing, and whatever's going on in the closet between Kish and Ichigo!**

**Livy: Fine I admit to it!**

**MUSHY FLUFFY KAWAII CHAPPIE YOU"VE BEEN WARNED!**

**Tart: If she's in a mushy mood..oh no! *Hides behind encyclopedia with Delia***

* * *

><p>Taru-Taru's Present!<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV.<p>

Kish stood up and swiped the pieces onto the floor whilst growling about how annoying the game is and it being rigged. Mint looked pissed. I simply laughed. Everyone but Kish whom was still ranting turned to me sweat dropping.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan? What's so funny Na no da?" asked Pudding pouting. She was in the lead when Kish had 'politely' (Not) interrupted their game.

"Yah Ichigo what's so funny!" demanded Mint whilst tapping her foot impatiently. I smiled and pointed at Kish. He was pacing around the room, growling under his breath, and every so often he would throw his hands up in frustration. I heard the others laugh. Kish seemed to hear this for his ear twitched and he turned around throwing an icy glare at everyone.

Kish POV.

I heard the others laugh. I was still pissed at the game and my ear twitched at the sound. I turned glaring at them.

"Oi! What's so funny eh?" I yelled waving my arms like a madd man.

"Kish Onee-Chan looks funny when he's mad Na no da!" said Pudding. The glare I shot at her next must have scared her. She was like frozen? I believe the expression is.

Tart glared at me.

Tart's POV.

He scared Pudding. She was frozen in place. I glared at Kish evilly. (Is there any other sort of glare?)

"Kish?" I asked. He didn't look fazed.

"Hmm?" he said questioningly.

"What did you do to her?" I asked gritting my teeth. Kish's face lit up and he smirked.

"Ooh I guess Tart's been holding out on us! The monkey girl must be his girlfriend," said Kish. My ear twitched.

"Nu-Uh! I uh…hate her! Yah that's what… " I said indignantly crossing my arms in front of me. Kish could smell victory from where he stood. The smirk grew then faltered.

"Awe Tart look you finally made her cry…" he said the fanged smirk falling off of his face as quickly as it had come. I turned around and sure enough Pudding was sitting behind me in tears.

"Taru-Taru hates Pudding Na no da!" she said wrapping her arms around her knees to rest her head on them. I froze. Part of me wanted to kill Kish for making her scared in the first place. The other half wanted to hug her and tell her not to cry. The latter won. (YAY! XD) I floated over to her and hugged her. She pushed me away.

"No Taru-Taru doesn't like Pudding so Taru-Taru doesn't hug her Na no da" said Pudding as coldly as she could manage tears still streaming down her face. (So not very cold is it eh?)

"Pudding" I sort of whined trying to hug her again. This time I succeeded!

"Why does Taru-Taru hate Pudding Na no da?" she asked looking at me. I of course was taken aback. Looked at the others whom were pretending not to listen when they really were.

"Idon'thateyou" I mumbled my ear twitching. I looked around again. Kish's ear twitched. Did he hear? No I'm too far away.

"Wha Na no da?" asked Pudding her eyes still focused on her hands. I sighed.

"I don't hate you…" I whispered. Pudding heard it I could tell but instead she said.

"What Pudding couldn't hear, Taru-Taru needs to speak up Na no da" my ear twitched and I blushed. (The horror! XD)

"I said I don't hate you" this time I said it in a normal tone of voice. I looked around yet again; my cheeks still pink. Everyone was smiling to himself or herself. Then I was tackled to the ground in a rib-crushing hug.

"Gah! Pudding Air!" I said trying to get up. I heard laughter from behind me. My blush returned. (Dun, dun, dun, dun!)

"Taru-Taru turned pink Na no da! How do you do that?" she asked looking me in the eyes. I most likely even blushed more. "Now Taru-Taru is red Na no da!" she said leaning in closer to me. I struggled to get away my face crimson red. I heard people snicker behind me. I lifted my head up to yell at them. Big mistake. I heard people awing behind me now. My face must've been a color that was unhealthy now. (O.O so fluffy)

"Where's a camera when you need one" I heard Kish whisper. Most likely to the old hag. I pulled away from Pudding and just sat on the ground staring into space. My stomach felt weird and my cheeks burned. I couldn't help but smile.

"Does this mean Taru-Taru likes Pudding Na no da?" asked Pudding from somewhere to my right. I nodded still in a daze.

"Pudding and Tart sitting in a tree-" started Kish. My ear twitched and my face turned red again.

"!" I yelled at him. He just smirked satisfied with my reaction to his taunting. Pudding grabbed my arm and led me to the couch.

"Pudding has a present for Taru-Taru Na no da!" she said grinning.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about-" I never got to finish my sentence. Various awes broke out from the others in the dimension. One thing to say, I definitely don't hate Pudding. Never have and never will.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**Tart: It burns! *Pretends to hate chappie***

**Livy: Give up Tart we know you like Pudding. *Rolls eyes***

**Kish and Ichigo: We're back!**

**Everyone but Kish and Ichigo: May we inquire as to what you two were doing?**

**Ichigo: No!**

**Kish: We- *A hand covers his mouth***

**Ichigo: WE DID NOTHING! *blushing maddly***

**Livy: Me thinks they did do _something_ *Evil smile***

**Ichigo: Perv! *Is blushing a color that would make her hair jealous***

**Livy: Oi! I was stating my thoughts baka! And Me thinks I was right *Get's whacked over the head***

**Ichigo: Like I said Perv! *dusts hands off on her skirt***

**Kish: *pouts* Ichigo...**

**Ichigo: Hmm? *Gets dragged back to the closet***

**Livy: Conclusion; I was right! All who agree raise your hand! *Everyone but kisshu and Ichigo raise their hands***

**Bu-Bye!**


End file.
